Cradle My Heart
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! Rogue tells Logan her desire to have a child, which incidentally causes their friendship to evolve. When her mutation takes a twist, the government sends a familiar face to kidnap her.
1. Reaching Out

Title: Cradle My Heart  

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Summary: Yes, another L/R story, but I hope mine is realistic enough to satisfy the critics.  Besides, I'm not sure this will even turn into a romance.  I may keep them as intimate friends.

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize do not belong to me.  They are the property of Marvel.  I am NOT making a penny off of this.

**Author's Note**:  This is my first attempt at a X-men story so please don't be too harsh!  Plus, I know this has been done a million times, but live with it! /_smile_/ Oh yeah, and one more thing, I know Jean Grey returns as the Phoenix, but that won't be mentioned.  It's not important to this story.

Chapter One

Reaching Out

Part One

As night fell over Xavier's School for the Gifted in Westchester, New York, the sun's dying rays glistened off a pane of glass causing a hue of hazy light to leak into the hallway.  The corridor was quiet – as it usually was – and uncomfortably peaceful.  Logan, known as the Wolverine, paused in mid-stride, his nose flaring, sniffing the air like a trained wolf.  Something was off – he could sense it in the stillness of the mansion.  Things were normally silent, but not so dead that you could hear the hum of the walls.

Maybe he was exaggerating things: his past haunting and teasing him.  Not everything had to be scrutinized with suspicion.  Not everything was out to get him.  Not everything meant he had to fight or bolt.  Some things were unsettling simply because they were.  

_Yeah right,_ he thought sarcastically. 

Then his ears twitched and he whipped around, his fists clenched at his side, prepared to snap out his metal claws at the slightest hint of danger.  Then he visually relaxed as a young woman rounded the corner.  Her auburn hair – streaked white – bounced behind her as she briskly strolled toward him, her tender eyes ignited with innocent excitement.  "Logan," she breathed, coming to a sudden halt only a couple inches away.

He slanted his eyebrows, studying her intensely.  "What is it, kid?"

She smiled inwardly.  Unknown to most, she adored his nickname for her even if it represented something she was not.  It brought intimacy to the friendship, drawing them closer with that one little word.  He was here to take care of her: whether or not she needed it.  But more importantly, he was here to stay.

She brushed a stubborn lock out of her eyes with her gloved hand.  "Mr. Summers, err, Scott is back."

Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, had taken a sabbatical a few weeks after Jean Grey was swept away in the damn burst at Alkaline Lake.  He hadn't been seen or heard from in the remaining two months, wandering blindly around the globe in search of his lost sense of self.  Logan could understand: he'd done enough drifting of his own to last two lifetimes.

Logan gave a slight nod.  Then eyed Marie, called Rogue by most, oddly.  "Is there anything else?"

Rogue drew back, her eyes knitted together in bewilderment.  "What do you mean?"  She hadn't expected Logan to leap for joy, but she had figured he would show more enthusiasm or even concern for their fellow X-men member.  The poor man _had_ lost his other half.

"Nothing," he grumbled.  Maybe that was what he was sensing.  The mansion was in a state of fragile reverence due to the return of their team leader.  "I should say hi."  He stepped around the newest member of the X-crew and trudged stiffly down the hall.

Rogue rushed to catch-up, put off by his cool exterior.  He generally was distant to others, but things were vaguely different between them.  She knew she had a special place in his heart.  She had ever since he couldn't find it in himself to desert her on the Canadian snow-covered road.  They had begun to forge a bound between them that only strengthened after their ordeal on the Statue of Liberty.

"Logan," she questioned gently.  "Is something wrong?"

He glanced her way, his hard face softening at the sight of her worry.  "Nah, kid," he said casually.

"It's just one of those days, uh?"  Rogue gazed at him soothingly, her eyes melting into sensitive understanding.  "I know, Logan," she murmured, lightly tapping her temple.  "I've got a piece of you up here."

He gave her a sidelong glance, his expression turning regretful.  "Damn," he grunted.  Then he fumbled in his pocket for his cigars, cursing when he remembered he couldn't smoke them in the building.  Rules and regulations were something that took him awhile to get used to, but he respected the professor too much to ignore them: most of the time.

"Logan," Rogue nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, peering at the floor.  "Can I ask you something?  I mean, would you do something for me?"

Logan stopped, turning to face the anxious woman.  "What is it, kid?"

"I…well…I wanted to talk to someone about…stuff and I don't," she sighed, her shoulders slumping.  "I just don't feel that close to anyone else here.  I've experienced too much to fully fit in with the other young adults.  I feel ancient compared to them."

"What about Bobby," Logan inquired.

Rogue shifted her weight.  "I tried talking to him, but…but it didn't go very smoothly.  He tries to be understanding – he really does; and I appreciate it, but he just can't comprehend certain things."

_And I can_, Logan thought cynically.  "Well…if you need someone to talk to…what about Storm?"

Rogue snorted, rolling her eyes.  "Never mind, Logan."  She ambled away, feeling foolish for even considering the idea.  Why would he want to sit down and listen to her problems?  He wasn't her boyfriend.  He wasn't her father.  And though they were friends, it was a deep, but reserved one.

Strong fingers snapped out, grasping her wrist and whirling her around.  She gasped at the sudden assault, peering wide-eyed up into his liquid brown eyes.  "Logan," she gasped.

"Rogue…Marie…if you really need to talk," he smiled his charming, rugged grin: a silent communicator: _I'm here for you._

"Thanks," Rogue acknowledged, smiling sweetly up at him.  Then glanced down at her arm, slowly prying her wrist out of his grip.  "Do you think we could grab dinner later?  That is, if you're not busy."

"Sure."  He lightly nudged her cheek with his fist.  "You're lucky I like you so much, kid."

She rolled her eyes.  "Whatever."

Part Two

After welcoming Scott back, Xavier held a meeting, cautioning the X-men of the continued threat of the Brotherhood.  All through his lecturing, Logan felt Rogue stealing glances out the window, her expression wistful.  _Something must really be on her mind._

Professor Xavier peeked over at them, then cut the meeting short.  "I want you all to rest.  In a couple days, I want to send a few of you out scouting.  I feel things are straining in certain circles and I want to keep notified of what's going on.  Scott, will you please stay for a few minutes?"

The others filed out, Rogue dragging her feet, peering off into the distance.  Logan bumped her shoulder with his elbow.  "How about that dinner, kid?"

"Are you share you don't mind?"

Bobby came up behind them, eyeing them both.  He had noticed Logan looking at Rogue repeatedly throughout the meeting.  "Hey, Rogue, you want to catch a movie or something?"

"No, not tonight Bobby."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Nah," she pointed at Logan.  "We've got business to discuss.  But I'll meet up with you later, ok?"

Bobby glanced coldly at the older man.  "Sure, Rogue, whatever you say.  Maybe we can catch a late movie or something."  He pecked her quickly on the cheek then scurried off, risking a frosty look at Logan one more time before heading up the stairs.

Logan liked the kid, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of annoyance.  _I'm not after your girl, Iceman.  Chill out – no pun intended._  He directed Rogue towards the garage.  "We'll take the bike."

Rogue couldn't resist the urge to chuckle.  Logan had just bought a new motorcycle and he refused to go anywhere without it.  "Sure, Logan, but if the professor finds out it's your hide."

"What?  You're eighteen.  He can't…"

"Twenty-one."

"What?"

"I was seventeen and a half when we met: nearly finished with high school.  That was three and a half years ago."

"Damn," he muttered, withdrawing one of his cigars and straddling his new toy.  "Hop on, Rogue."

She slid on behind him, securing her helmet before wrapping her arms around his broad body, interlocking her fingers.  "I survived Magneto," she mumbled.  "I can surely handle a bike ride."

Logan chuckled and geared the ignition.  "Just hang on."

They sped off into the night.

End Chapter One

So how was it?  If you want more, then you've got to REVIEW!  How else will I know whether or not to continue?  Come on, people, don't be shy: feedback is what gets a story written!


	2. Between Friends

Chapter Two

Between Friends

Part One

Half way through the ride, Rogue relaxed, pressing her body into his back and inhaling the aroma of leather, cigar smoke, aftershave, and his own masculine scent.  Though he sped through the city, whipping around corners and hugging the curves, she felt safe cuddled against him.  He would never place her in danger.

They came to an abrupt halt outside an all-night truck-stop diner on the outskirts of town; and Logan jumped off, turning to lend her a hand.  They entered the quaint restaurant, Rogue trailing closely behind him.  A few rowdy men at the bar leered at her as she walked by and she suddenly felt conscience of her tight jeans and low-cut T-shirt.  She was also very aware of her scarf and gloves.  What were they thinking about the extra items of clothing?  It really was too warm for the protective layers, but she refused to go without them.

Logan picked a corner booth, away from the small crowd and sent a scathing glare toward the men.  He'd sensed Rogue tense behind him as they went by and he could easily guess why.  Some of these men hadn't been with a woman in months and Rogue was young and an attractive enough girl.

The waitress swayed over, her hair dyed an outrageous red and her eye make-up a bit strong, but an overall pretty middle-aged woman.  "What can I get you?"

Logan was impressed with her proper English.  Typically at these joints you would hear: 'What can I getcha.'  "I'll have your special and a beer."

"Your Soup of the Day and an Iced Tea, please," Rogue added, admiring the woman's tiny diamond nose ring.  _Maybe I should get one._  She paused a moment.  _No way.  Why'd I even consider?_

After the waitress left and returned with their meals, Logan took the initiative and cautiously questioned: "So what's on your mind, kid?"  He sawed into his medium-rare steak.

She dipped her spoon into the vegetable and cheddar soup, twirling the utensil around.  "I want more," she confessed quietly, tapping her spoon lightly against the bottom of the bowl.

"You've got to eat what you've got first," Logan said, taking a bite of his juicy meat.  It was hot, burning his tongue, but he disregarded it knowing it would heal itself within seconds.

"No," Rogue sighed, leaning back and peering at the blue tiled table top before up at him somberly.  "I mean out of life."  She tried to gauge his reaction, but he remained passive.  "I mean, I love the X-men, the school, the professor, Bobby, you," she said somewhat shyly.  "But none of it is enough.  I want more."

Logan quit eating, eyeing her with unhidden concern.  "What exactly are you trying to say, Marie?"

"I…I want a family, Logan."

"The X-men can be your family, Rogue.  I thought it already was."

"No.  I mean a family of my own.  I don't mean right away, but someday I would like…I want to have children."  Tears welled up in her eyes and she stubbornly bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from crying.  "But I don't have that option.  I can't have children, Logan.  Do you know what it's like to not have the choice?  Maybe I wouldn't want kids that badly if I were free to have them, but since the choice isn't mine: it makes me notice the emptiness more."

"Damn, kid, I don't know what to say."  He glanced around them then, stood up, dropping a handful of bills on the table.  "Why don't we go discuss this else where?  If you're really hungry, we can go through a drive-thru."

"I'm not."  Rogue got up, hugging herself and allowed Logan to escort her out of the diner.

Part Two

He took her to a secluded section of the mansion grounds, beyond the far edge of the garden.  They sat on the grass, against a vast oak tree.  Rogue played with a blade of grass while Logan smoked his cigar.  "Have you ever thought about it," she finally asked, tying the piece of grass into a knot.  "You know, having a family?"

"No," he lied.  In truth, he had thought about it.  Or more, wondered if he had one out there: a wife and/or children who presumed him dead years ago.  He had been missing from his previous life for nearly eighteen years now and there was no way to judge his age.  He had the body of a thirty-five year-old man, but what if he had been thirty-five when he was experimented on?  He could have easily had teenaged children.  Yet, he didn't dwell on it.  It would only drive him crazy.

Rogue sighed, tossing the blade of grass and plucking another one.  "I don't know.  It seems weird to even want it.  I'm a mutant fighting against bad guys – mainly bad mutants like Magneto.  I have deadly skin.  I live in a mansion filled with other mutants with bizarre powers.  I've been kidnapped by a power-thirsty mutant and used as his outlet to transform normal humans into mutants.  And the list goes on and on.  And yet, I want something as normal as children in my unordinary life.  Maybe it's foolish to even dream of the possibility.  I can't possibly raise children as my life is."

"There's nothing foolish about wanting something, Rogue."  Logan sucked on his cigar, puffing out a cloud of smoke that danced in the air.  "And you're right: you don't have anything close to a normal or stable life, but that doesn't mean you can't someday have children.  Who says mutants can't have kids?"

"I can't, Logan."  She lifted up her covered arms, shoving them into his line of vision.  "Look at me, Logan.  I can't even touch someone without draining the life out of them!  How could I ever have a baby?  I couldn't give birth.  I couldn't breast freed.  I couldn't have skin-to-skin contact with my own child!"

_I'm not cut out for this_.  "Maybe someday you'll find a way to control your power."

"And then what?  I can't just get pregnant."

He shrugged, taking another long drag of his cigar.  "Technically you could."  He gazed at her sympathetically.  "Who knows?  You and Bobby could get married and have a couple of kids."

"Bobby doesn't want kids," she snapped angrily – not at Logan, but at the unfairness of it all.  She drew her knees up, hugging them to her chest.  "I don't know why I bother with my useless fantasies," she mused, growing sullen.  "I'll never be able to control my poisonous skin and I'll never have children.  It's stupid to want them anyway.  I'm a X-man.  I've got more important things to do."

Logan reached out, caressing her cheek with the back of his bare hand: demonstrating to her that he didn't fear her skin.  "Don't say that, Marie."  He felt the pull of her power and he withdrew until the dizziness went away before stroking her skin again.  "There's no one saying a X-man can't take a year off to have a baby.  And it's not stupid if it's something you truly want.  And maybe you do have more important things to do, but that doesn't mean you can't do both."

A moment of tense silence ensued.  "Just forget it, Logan.  Thank you for letting me get it off my chest, but let's forget the whole thing.  I'll never experience certain things in my life and I just have to get used to it is all."

"What else is it that you want?"

She looked uncomfortably away, her cheeks staining crimson.  "You know…things."

He nodded his understanding, stubbing out the remainder of his cigar.  "You never know, kid.  It could happen."

"I wouldn't want it to be with just anyone."

"Bobby?"

She pursed her lips in serious consideration.  "No.  Our relationship wouldn't last if…you know…we were able; because that would mean I could have a baby and I may decide to have one.  He doesn't agree to that.  So, I would have to find someone else."  She ducked her head.  "This is embarrassing.  Could we go inside now?"

_Hell yeah!_  "Sure."

"Thanks, Logan.  I feel better now.  Honest."

He nodded grimly, shrugging it off.  "Anytime, kid."

End Chapter Two

Come on now…press the purple 'Go' button.  I don't mind.  Honest.  And if you NEED to send flames then, at least be somewhat nice about it.  This IS my first X-men attempt.

**Substantivo**: Hey, you were quick with your response.  Thank you!


	3. The BreakUp

**VOTE:  Who wants a Romance and who doesn't?  I won't write Chapter Four until I get enough responses to get a feel for what the majority wants.**

Chapter Three

The Break-Up

Part One

Weeks had slipped away since their bounding conversation about children and Logan finally felt that they were back in sync.  Rogue no longer smiled at him awkwardly or was caught daydreaming on the jet on the way to missions.  She admitted that she had just been having a bad week and that she really didn't mind either way on the issue of kids.  Logan knew she was full of shit, but let it slide.  He had no problems if she came to the realistic recognition that she probably never would be able to have a family.  So let her tell herself it wasn't something she deeply yearned for.  It would hurt her less in the end.

Logan walked rigid down the hallway in his jeans and white tank top, sweating glistening on his body.  He had just finished a simulation in the Danger Room and was in desperate need of a shower and a cold beer – not necessarily in that order.  He was passing a door when his sensitive ears picked out the distinct sound of crying.  He paused; eyeing the door oddly before realizing it was Rogue's room. Should he move on or investigate?  He opted to tap on the wood: "Rogue?  Kid, are you all right?"

There was a moment of silence before she replied: "Yeah, I'm fine," her southern accent thicker than usual, which usually occurred when she was upset.

He paused, debating on what to do.  He knew she was lying through her teeth.  He could tell without his extra senses, but did he want to pry in what wasn't his business?  _Damn, kid,_ he thought broodingly.  _Only you._  He knocked on the door again.  "Rogue, are you sure?  Why don't you open the door?"

"I'm sure."  He heard her pad over to the door and there was a pause – probably collecting herself – before quietly inching the door open and peeking around it.  Her eyes were wiped clean, but they were still red and puffy.  "What's up?"  She examined him.  "Look's like you got a good work out.  I should probably get in there sometime today."

Logan scrutinized her face then slightly shook his head disapprovingly.  "Rogue, Marie, make it easier on yourself."

Rogue sighed, leaning up against the edge of the door and peering down at her gloved hands that grasped the knob.  "Bobby and I had a fight.  We mutually decided to break things off – at least for now."

"Doesn't look like it was too mutual," he grunted, lightly grazing a finger over eyes.  "Why don't you come down to the Danger Room with me?"

"Weren't you just there?"

He shrugged, standing more stiffly.  "So?  Who says I can't go back?  Besides, we can do a simulation together: one of those damn team-building things.  What do you say?"

She pursed her lips in consideration before shrugging.  "Why the hell not.  Just let me grab my things."  She disappeared back into her room and returned moments later wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a white tank top, and a pair of her longer gloves.  Slung over her shoulder was a small pack presumably filled with her personal items.  "I'm ready to kick some butt."

"More like get your butt kicked," Logan teased gruffly, sidestepping her playful punch and grinning at her non-entertained glare.

Part Two

Rogue threw herself into the imitation, exerting herself nearly beyond her limit.  Logan, always watchful of the young woman, fought just has well, but with less strain.  He was a natural fighter: it was in his blood.  He heard a sharp cry from his left and he whipped around, taking a shot in the arm.  Rogue was on the floor, struggling with a virtual Mystic and screaming for all she was worth, tearing at the image with bent-up rage.

Logan rushed over, clawing the computer-generated woman repeatedly until she collapsed off Rogue and eventually vanished.  He helped Rogue to her feet; who shoved him away.  "You know why she got the upper hand?"  Logan admonished.  "You wore yourself out to quickly with the other trials."

"I did not."

"You did to."

Rogue huffed.  "I had everything under control.  I can take care of myself, you know.  I don't need some big-ass, ring-fighter getting in my way."

"Getting in your way?"  Logan barked, the veins in his neck protruding.  "Mystic would have snapped you in two if this were a real situation.  I saved your life, kid."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have!" Rogue screeched, her eyes flashing in passionate rage.

Logan came up short, the wheels in his head turning in rapid confusion.  He strangely eyed the furious woman before him until he was able to see through her smoke screen.  "Marie," he whispered.  "Things aren't so bad.  You live in a mansion surrounded by people who care about you and will do anything to protect you."

"Things aren't so bad, uh?"  Rogue yanked off her gloves, jamming them into the waistband of her pants.  She brought her hands up into the air, her palms facing the sky.  "Look at these, Logan.  They appear normal…gentle…innocent, but they're not.  I can kill someone with a simple touch.  I don't have to do anything but rest my hand on your arm and you'll be dead in less than two minutes."

_Damn it, kid, _Logan thought hotly.  _I don't know what to do._  He sighed, clasping her slender wrists in his hands.  "And are my hands normal," he growled, snapping out his metal claws.  "Are they gentle?  Are they innocent?  No.  No.  No."  He could feel her power draining out his life force. 

She struggled against his hold.  "Logan, let go.  I'll kill you!"

"Well maybe you should," he shot back, his skin tingling.  "You want death because you're not normal, but what about the rest of us, Rogue?  We're not normal either."  His knees buckled, but he held on firmly, dragging her to her knees with him.  "Maybe all us mutant freaks should do the world a favor and destroy ourselves!"

"Logan!  Let go!"  She twisted vehemently, but though his strength was weakening, his grip was steel.  "_Let go_!"  She felt him enter her mind: his power flowing into her.  Gathering up his borrowed strength, she wrenched herself free and stumbled back, falling on her behind.  She stared wide-eyed as his massive body collapsed to the floor.  "Damn you, Logan!"  Tears trickled down her face and her lips quivered.  "Why'd you do that?"

Part Three

In the infirmary, Logan slowly came to, squinting against the blaze of lights.  A blue form shifted at the corner of his vision and Logan groaned.  "Hank, what's the damage?"

Doctor Hank "Beast" McCoy set his clipboard down and ambled over.  "You mean other than to your friendship?  It's like an unknown wise man – or woman – once said: 'True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it be lost.'"

"Can it, fuzz ball."

"Logan," an older man in a wheelchair reprimanded, rolling up to his bed.  He stared openly and sadly at the younger man.  "How are you feeling?"

Logan grunted, swinging his feet off the bed and hopped off.  The Wolverine prowled around the room hunting for his shirt.  "Where is she?" he demanded, slipping his arms into his clothes.

Xavier shut his eyes halfway.  "She's with Kurt.  I think you should leave them be.  At the moment she is exhibiting some of your more…disagreeable attributes.  She is understandably upset."  The professor watched Logan march toward the doors.  "And Logan," he swerved his chair closer.  "This will never happen again."   

"I do what I have to do," Logan retorted then, marched out of the room.

He stormed his way into the main section of the mansion, ignoring the little rascals that zipped passed him on their way to their classes.  Logan rounded a few corners before bursting into the kitchen.  Rogue sat at the island, Bobby across from her munching on ice cream, and Kurt on the counter, swinging his blue tail.  The two men jerked at Logan's sharp entrance, but Rogue remained eerily calm.

"I could hear you a mile away, Logan."  She sighed as though extremely bored.  "It's sometimes nice having your extra senses.  It's a shame I can never get you out of my mind.  Why is that?  I only have your abilities temporarily, but I have your person forever."

Logan snapped his fingers at the other two.  "Out," he barked harshly.  Both Kurt and Bobby glanced worriedly at Rogue before slinking out of the room.  "Rogue, why don't you just confess?  Tell me what this is all really about so we can move on with our damn lives.  What was going on in the Danger Room?"

"It's something you'll never get, Logan.  You're right.  We are all different.  We are all dangerous.  But I'm beyond a threat, Logan.  I am poison."  Her eyes flashed to meet his and in them he saw nothing but emptiness.  "I can kill you with a kiss.  Not too many people can hold that claim."

"Oh Rogue," Logan strolled over, embracing her in his strong arms.  "You fight the hardest against yourself.  Why?"

"Because it's with myself I have the greatest battle.  Why can't you understand, Logan?  I am happy with my life.  I truly am.  I love being here.  I love being a X-man.  I just want to be able to experience love.  Is that so wrong?"

"But there is love in your life, Rogue."

She peered at him blankly.  "Is there," she challenged.

He diverted her, unsure of how to answer.  "What happened between you and Bobby?"

"He treated me like an angel, but he wanted more than I could give.  He kissed me deeply once – at his house when we were hiding out from Stryker – and I let my guard down, kissing him just as passionately in return.  Do you know what happened?  I frightened him.  I nearly caused him to black out.  He told me it was ok, but we both knew he was lying.  It's not ok, Logan.  I can't be with someone.  It's not fair to him."

"Rogue," Logan murmured, stroking her hair.  "I wish I could…"

_All X-men report to the War Room_, Xavier's voice rang in their minds.

Logan stepped away from Rogue, eyeing her a moment before breaking out into a grin.  "Come on, maybe we're finally going to get some action around here."

End Chapter Three

**Substantivo**: Ah, once again you are right there!  And sorry, but the chapters may do the opposite: get shorter.  I'm a very busy woman!  **Limby**:  Aw, thanks for your review.  I returned the favor.  **Rogue151**: I'll take it into serious consideration.  It is kind of weird, but at the same time they have great chemistry, which is why they make excellent friends.  **Gwen27**: Thank you very much.  I hope you continue to like it.  **Immortalatk**: I appreciate your review.  I love L/R pairings, too, but some people make them really whacked.  If I do take the path of romance, I hope it to be at least a bit realistic.  **AsderBlair**:  Aw, thank you a million.  I hope I keep writing it, too, as long as there are people who like it.  


	4. His Promise

Chapter Four

His Promise

Part One

They strapped themselves into their respective seats.  Storm and Scott were at the controls with Logan and Rogue behind them.  In the third – and final row – were Bobby and Nightcrawler.  Logan glanced over at Rogue, flashing her an excited grin and winking.  She in turn gave him a tight smile before peeking over at her ex-boyfriend.  She nodded curtly then, peered around her shoulder at Kurt.  The German bowed his head slightly.  "Never thought you'd be here, uh, Kurt?"

"No, never," his thick accent soothing.  This was his first true mission; finally completing the training courses with admirable skills.

Logan smirked, peering back teasingly.  He never imagined himself here either.  The Wolverine, Canadian cage fighter who roamed the country in his beat-up truck, wasn't a team player.  He didn't care about anyone but himself.  Logan glanced at the faces of the X-men, his eyes landing on Rogue last.  _But now I do._

Sensing him, Rogue glanced over, grinning.  "So how will it be this time, Logan?  Kill first.  Ask questions later?  Or slowly torture the answers out of your prey…and then slice them up?"

"I don't know," he retorted smugly.  "I was thinking we could wait until you were PMSing and then send you in on your own."

Rogue's mouth fell open and she growled.  "That's crude, Logan!  I can't believe you just said that!"  She looked at Storm for womanly support.  "Did you hear what he said to me, Storm?  That was such a chauvinistic remark.  Men like to think they know what they're talking about, but they don't have a clue.  I would like to see them last one month as a woman."

Scott chuckled from in front of her.  "Not all men are discriminatory, Rogue.  Jean made sure I understood."  His joviality evaporated away, his face crumbling with the memory of his love.  "When a man is grumpy people shrug it off and say 'it's a guy thing to be testy.'  So why do women need an excuse?"  Scott sighed, fingering the necklace of Jean's he grew into the habit of wearing.  "She loved having that conversation."

A reverent silence fell between the six members, reflecting on their lost comrade.  Logan squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the pain of his first loss.  For fifteen years he had isolated himself – not allowing anything to touch him.  Then he had met Rogue, which led him to the X-men…to Jean.  He had never experienced death the way he did when she died.

He glanced at Rogue, her head bowed and her eyes misty.  _I hope I never have to experience it again_, he thought sorrowfully.  What would he do if the sacrifice for fighting evil ever required another life?  What if the price was the sweet girl sitting quietly beside him?  _Never_, his mind growled.  _On a cold train, I promised to take care of her.  I'll keep that promise until the day I die: even if my death is her life._  And he meant it.

Part Two

They crept into the warehouse, Wolverine leading the way with his nose sniffing the foul air.  "Why is it we end up at warehouses a lot," he questioned with amused perplexity, shaking his head with an 'I-don't-understand' expression plastering his handsome features.  "Why do the bad guys always seem to own them?"

Rogue could imagine Scott rolling his eyes under his red visors.  "I don't know, Logan," he sighed.  "Why don't you ask them?"  

Logan glanced behind a pile of crates.  "I would like to have a fight in a zoo – just for the change in scenery."

"The zoo?" Bobby exclaimed.

Storm glared at them all.  "Do you mind keeping it down?"

"I like zhe zoo," Nightcrawler interjected.

Storm snapped her attention to the blue creature.  "Quiet," she hissed.

Rogue stifled a giggle and whispered: "Wolverine's just missing his home."

Logan grunted.  "You want to make this personal, kid?"  He examined the interior and set-up of the large building with trained eyes.  Something was gnawing at his gut, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  What didn't fit in the scenario?

Rogue strolled over to a pile of wooden crates, peering around them and shrugging.  "Nothing seems out of place," she announced to the rest of them.  "Didn't the professor say this place was well guarded?  I haven't seen a signal sign of that."

Bobby agreed, adding: "I don't think the disc is here."

Logan's eyes narrowed, his ears twitching with the strain of trying to pick out the slightest noise.  The kids were right: there didn't appear to be any security.  And the disc wouldn't just be sitting out.  Xavier had explained that on the disc was a compiled list of names of other mutants; mutants the government was experimenting on – and secretly so since the mutants were criminals: most of whom were locked up for life for exaggerated or even faked crimes.

A shrill shriek yanked their attention to the right.  Imprisoned in Sabertooth's grip, Rogue thrashed around, her fear coming off in waves.  Wolverine's blood boiled and his claws sprang out, rushing across the room like a mad man.  Logan didn't even wonder how it was the man was still alive.  His fall off the Statue of Liberty should've killed anyone.

Wolverine slammed his fists into Sabertooth's arms, his razor claws piercing into the hairy man's flesh.  The giant roared and tossed Rogue aside.  She flew a few feet before slamming into a metal shelf and crumbling to the concrete floor.  She lay there, stunned.  Sabertooth had been hiding in the murky shadows behind the pile of crates she had glanced behind.  He had sprung at her the moment her back was turned, pinning her tiny body in his steel grip.  Her crash landing did nothing to soothe her nerves.

Bobby was instantly at her side, checking her over.  "Rogue, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, hoisting her lower body up.  She looked over at the others.  Mystic and a small band of other members of the Brotherhood had dropped from the vents of the ceiling.  "Bobby," she gasped, pointing at the raging battle.  "You got to help them.  I'll be fine."

Bobby hesitated before nodding and racing off, surging his power and tossing a sheet of ice at the nearest enemy.

Rogue dragged herself to her feet, wincing as her right leg protested sharply.  She wouldn't do anyone any good if she couldn't stand properly.  Grimacing, she straightened herself out and was about to step out into the fight when a pair of powerful arms snatched her around the waist, pinning her arms to her side.  "I don't think so, baby."

Rogue squirmed, but to no prevail.  She peeked over her shoulder and gasped.  The man holding her wasn't a man at all.  His face was contorted and gray.  But it was the rest of him that shocked her the most.  His body was solid rock.  "_Logan_," she screeched, struggling harder against her captor.  "_Logan_!"

Logan, hearing Rogue's cries, ducked a punch and then slammed his foot into his rival's groin.  "Stay down, bub, or I'll be back to finish you off."  He then glanced around him frantically for Rogue until he spotted her twenty yards away.  _Damn it, kid, not again._  He sprinted over, crashing his fists into Rouge's assailant's side, but the man of rock only sidestepped him, throwing Rogue into his next strike.

It happened too quickly and Logan wasn't able to stop his claws from goring into Rogue's chest.  She screamed from the pain.

Her attacker dropped her to the floor and disappeared into the sea of mutants.  Logan – the raging desire to chase him down and shred him – fell to his knees, cradling Rogue tenderly in his arms.  "Damn kid, today just ain't your lucky day."  He unzipped the top of her leather uniform and carefully examined the three puncture wounds.  They were blooding profoundly.  Logan gripped his glove between his teeth and yanked it off.

"Logan," Rogue wheezed, shaking her head.

He ignored her, placing his hand above her breasts.  "It's time to do your stuff, kid."  He felt the tug, but pressed his hand more firmly against her bare skin.  "This is the second time I've stabbed you.  It's getting old."

She smiled weakly, recalling the time she had awoken him from a nightmare when they had first arrived at the mansion.  "Why mess with tradition?"  She could already feel her flesh closing up: his mutation flowing into her blood stream.  "Great," she groaned.  "Extra-sensitive hearing again."

Logan chuckled, withdrawing his hand from her body.  He felt lightheaded and faint.  "Come on, Scott's getting his ass kicked."

"How do you know?"

Logan shrugged and supplied feebly: "Tuition."  He staggered to his feet, wobbling a little before collapsing.  "Damn," he moaned.  "You really know how to knock a man dead."  Then all he saw was darkness.

End Chapter Four

**Nuiserre**: I think I'll be doing just that.  They've got their intimate friendship, but most want me to expand it to romance.  Thank you for your review! (What does 'Nuiserre' mean?)  **Reina**: I appreciate the compliments.  And I enjoy L/M pairings, too.  Even though the age difference is vast, but he doesn't age normally.  He could be in his sixties for all we know.  So, does age in this relationship really matter?  Nope.  **Sam**: You've got your wish!  And thank you for the kind reviews.  **Substantivo**: I appreciate the understanding.  I am in school; plus I work and have friends whose schedules are sporadic.  So I never know when I'll find time.  **Synesthete**:  It is I who should be thanking you for reading it.  **Theparanoidone**: I got your hint (and everyone else's).  Lol.  **Kryptonite**:  Well, you got yourself that fourth chapter.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Thank you for your review.  (Are you a _Superman_ fan?  I'm only asking because of your name.).  **Vyktorya07**:  I'm thrilled you like this.  And, I guess I needed to make it into a romance!  It's what virtually everyone wanted.


	5. Protecting Him

**Author's Note**: This chapter is rated for language.

Chapter Five

Protecting Him

Part One

Rogue grunted as she wrapped her arms over Logan's shoulders and tugged, barely budging his massive form.  She glanced up, wanting help in moving the metal-filled body to safety.  Cyclops was blasting his lasers at a woman with scales, who swiftly avoided being hit.  Storm tussled with Mystique.  Kurt appeared at her side, belting his tail at the blue shape-shifter.  Off in the corner, Bobby held his hands against the ground, turning the floor into a thick sheet of ice.  His assailants slipping and sliding, a few fell from their efforts of standing upright.

"Look's like it's just you and me," she muttered, heaving him inch by inch across the warehouse.  "God, Logan, you way a ton!"  He was a large man to begin with: muscular and tall.  But the metal surgically implanted throughout his entire body weighted him down beyond Rogue's strength.  She gasped, falling back onto her behind, her arms still securely clinging to him.  "Damn it, you're going on a diet!"

The ground jolted from underneath her and she whipped her head around to stare wide-eyed at the man of stone.  "God, not now," she grumbled, leaping to her feet, poised to fight.  "Fuck off, Stoney, or I'll slice you to pieces!"  She jerked back, shocked by her words.  _Damn you, Logan, for being in my head!_

"And how do you plan on doing that, girly?"  Stone lounged at her.

Rogue snapped her foot out, crunching Stone in the middle of his chest.  He stumbled back by the force of the blow, his eyes flashing angrily at her.  In a moment's breath, she pummeled her fist into his nose and slammed her palm under his jaw.  With Logan's strength temporarily infused in her, her blows sent Stone lurching back.  "Now why can I kick his ass, but I can't move you," she mused, glancing down at the unconscious man.

Stone launched at her again, smashing her into the ground.  Her breath caught in her chest and she wrestled to breathe from under his crushing weight.  He crawled off of her, hauling her by her hair to her feet causing her to howl.  Like a rag doll, he began dragging her away, the heels of her boots scraping across the floor.  Tears stinging her eyes, she wrapped her hands around his wrists, yanking herself up so that the pressure on her skull wasn't as fierce.  She stared at Logan's still form, pleading for help she knew she wouldn't get.

_Got to save your self this time,_ she lectured herself, but froze as a Cat Woman leapt from out of the shadows, pouncing on Logan, her nails the sizes of blades.  "Logan!"  _That's it!_  She thrust her foot back, connecting with Stone's groin.  She whirled around as best she could, ignoring the throbbing pain as her hair was violently twisted in his grasp.

"Let go of me, bub," she screeched, slamming her feet into his chest and, at the same time, shoving herself out of his hold.  She sailed through the air, landing with a harsh thump.  Dazed, she leapt up and sped over to where Cat was hunched over, flinging herself into the other woman and sending them both flying into a heap of packing boxes.

Cat gained the upper hand, pinning Rogue against her.  She leapt from the pile and pounded up and over a railing onto a third story catwalk.  "Enough of you, girl."  She dangled Rogue over the side…and dropped her…

Rogue plummeted towards earth, her wails echoing throughout the warehouse.  In a second that latest a lifetime she noticed Logan's body rapidly drawing closer – she would surely land on him; the sound her heart beating in her chest; and her desire to live swelled inside her.

Surged with overwhelming emotions of fury, fear, and regret, she came to an abrupt halt.  She gasped, her face inches from Logan's pelvis.  To her horror and shock she came slowly to the realization that she was hovering in mid-air.  

Nightcrawler teleported himself to her with lightening speed.  "Are you alright?"  He wrapped his arms around her, plucking her from out of the air and placing her gently on the ground.  "I think we zould go."

Bobby, Cyclops, and Storm retreated towards them.  "Let's get out of here," Cyclops ordered, blasting his way through the swarm of mutants that gathered around them.

Storm lifted her head towards the sky.  "Hold on," she instructed, wind picking up.  Hail began to whiz from the sky.

Nightcrawler wrapped his arms around Wolverine.  "I'll get him out."  He vanished into thin air, taking the fallen X-man with him.  He quickly returned, this time teleporting Rogue to the ship.  "I'll be back."  He went for the rest of the crew.

Rogue, still in shock, sat unmoving in her seat.__

**IMPORTANT**: I know Rogue didn't just start flying in the cartoon, but I'm bothered that the movie-verse hasn't touched basis on it yet.  So, I put it in myself.

End Chapter Five

**Galzychld**:  Thank you very much!  I'm sorry I didn't catch your review until after I submitted Chapter Four.  And it bugged me, too, that Logan and her weren't closer in _X2_.  I understand he left to find his past, but after he returned I expected more.  I knew they wouldn't get romantically involved, but they still should've had a tighter bound.  **Kryptonite**:  I probably could have.  /_smiles_/ **WantingDreams**:  Yeah, I figured it had, but I guess I just had the urge to jump on the bandwagon.  **Swifty1125**:  I take it that means you like it.  /_smiles_/ **SouthernersCanWrestle**:  Thank you very much.  I'm trying to aim away from the sappy because that's just not Logan.  


	6. Intimidation

Chapter Six

Intimidation

Perched on the edge of the pool, Rogue waded her bare feet in the crisp water, dragging the tips of her toes.  She was fully clothed in a pair of khakis, black blouse, gloves and scarf.  She had rolled the hems of her pants halfway up her calves, conscious of her surroundings.  If any one even contemplated taking a swim, she planned on zipping out of there quicker than lightening.

She heard footfalls approaching her from behind and she withdrew her feet, planning on hiding them away back into her leather boots.  A hand restrained her, falling on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze.  "Is this seat taken?" her gruff companion asked, settling his solid form beside her.

Rogue shrugged, hugging her knees to her slender body, gazing out over the water towards the professionally groomed bushes and roses alongside the fence.  "Are you ok?"

He waved her off, smirking.  "Don't worry about it, kid.  This isn't the first time I've fainted from the mere feel of your tender touch."

She snorted, glancing up at him through hooded eyes.  "Don't tease, Logan.  One of these days I may just kill you with the 'mere feel' of my 'tender touch'."  She sighed, resting her chin on her knees.  "Have they told you about what happened?" she whispered tentatively, dreading the conversation she knew had to be addressed.

He licked his lips, reaching his hand into his worn brown leather jacket to retrieve a cigar.  "Yeah."  He patted his pockets for a lighter.  "Xavier said you didn't want to go on missions anymore."  He lit his poison and took a long drag, wishing for once that it would affect him like it did everyone else.  "Rogue, I don't want you putting yourself in a situation you're not comfortable with, but you can't hide from who you are."

"Look who's talking," she griped bitterly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," he barked defensively, glaring at her.

"Nothing," she mumbled, flicking a piece of lint off her sleeve.

"I don't hide from who I am, Rogue.  I'm searching for who I am.  You're luckier than you realize.  You've got a history.  You know who you are."

"Do I," she inquired honestly, finally gazing straight into his liquid brown eyes that were tainted with a frost of green; and recognizing just how mystical and passionate they were.  She'd noticed it before, of course, but never had it struck her so profoundly just how intense and beautiful his gaze was.

"Rogue," he breathed, taking in the sight of her open heart, trusting him with her fragility.  "You've got so much to offer; and not just to the X-men.  And I'm not referring to your power.  Why do you constantly beat yourself up?  So you can't touch with your skin, but you exceed passed that be reaching out with your heart."  He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  "You're a very special woman, Marie."

They both caught their breaths; staring at each other and feeling the tension sweep in.  An invisible tug wound itself around them and Logan leaned in slightly, bending his head by a hair's breadth, never breaking eye contact with the woman who watched him with exposed emotions of fear and yearning.

Suddenly Logan backed off, clearing his throat and taking an overextended puff of his cigar.  _What the hell just happened?  _"So, what do you say, Rogue?  Are you still on the team?"  _Damn, I need a drink._

She stared dumbfounded at him.  "Uh…I need more time, but I won't give it up."  She glanced nervously away, chewing on her lower lip.  _What the hell just happened_?    

End Chapter Six

Hehehehe…short and cruel…

**Vyktorya07**:  Yeah, I realized I spelled it wrong, but didn't want to bother with the reposting.  Is that ok?  And I'm thrilled that you're hooked.  I hope I can continue to capture your attention.  **AsderBlair**:  That is by far one of the sweetest and kindest reviews I've ever received.  But you really flatter me too much: I don't deserve to be on the same pedestal as brilliant Brian Singer.  **Monica Gellar**:  Thank you!  And the _X-files_ is my favorite TV show (screw the fact it's over)!  I'm holding my breath for the movie sequel (supposedly) due out this June.  **Galxychld**:  I was hoping people would enjoy that – even though it's not cartoon-correct!  But this ISN'T based on the cartoon now is it?  Nope, so why not in the movie-verse can she just obtain her ability to fly?    


	7. Midnight Tete A Tete

Chapter Seven

Midnight Tête-à-tête 

The night air was thick and heavy with humidity as Logan prowled the mansion's hallways in his faded blue jeans.  He couldn't sleep with the turmoil of earlier brewing in his thoughts.  Sweet little Rogue was only twenty-one and still just a child in his protective eyes.  He had vowed to take care of her: take her under his wing and guard her precious life like any loving father would do.  But there hid the problem: he wasn't her father nor did he want to be.  It was Xavier who held that honor.

Yet, why didn't he want the responsibility of the father figure if he was so hell-bent on securing and providing for her?  Isn't that what any good father did?  Look after his young with unlimited devotion?

Logan growled, bounding down the stairs.  _Who the hell am I kidding?  I don't want the role of 'father' because I don't want kids._

_But Rogue does._

_Oh, shut up!_ He scolded himself.  _What do I care whether or not she wants little rascals running around her feet?_  By now he was marching stiffly to the kitchen, but froze outside the door.  Sniffing, a rough grin tightened his facial muscles.  _Speak of the devil_.  He stepped forward with all intention of waltzing in, but then halted, his palm hovering over the wood.

He wanted to see her: he always did.  He enjoyed her company above anyone else's.  Yet, for some inexplicable phenomenon, he was apprehensive about strolling in there.  _Because of this afternoon?  Hell no!  Nothing happened out there!_

The distinct sound of giggling brought him up short.  His nose inhaled sharply.  Storm.  How had he missed her scent?  Courage returning, he burst into the room.  "A little late, ain't it?"

Rogue wouldn't meet him, but Storm looked at him with calming eyes.  "You're not the only one with demons tonight keeping you awake."  She glanced pointedly at Rogue.  She got up, draping a sisterly arm over the younger woman's shoulders.  "I'm going to be now.  I'm all laughed out.  You can come to me anytime, Rogue."  She stepped away, eyeing Logan with a warning.

Logan watched her slip out the door before tossing Rogue a look of amused interest.  "Do I want to know?"  He grabbed a _Dr. Pepper_ from the cupboard, wishing Iceman were there to chill it.  They weren't allowed to put the pop into the fridge due to the undeniable fact that the students would devour it to quickly, ignoring the healthier assortments of milk, juices, and flavored water.

"No," she murmured, clasping her gloved hands around the neck of the glass battle in front of her.  "Hey, Logan," she stared sullenly at him.  "About my…uh…my…"

"Flying."

She snapped him a cold glare, gripping her soda more tightly.  "No," she hissed.  "I don't _fly_.  Forget it."  She tapped the bottle with her short fingernails (wearing gloves wore them down).

"Hey, whoa kid, what's with the defense?"  Logan plopped himself on the stool beside her, bumping into her shoulder.  "What's wrong with calling it what it is?  So you may be related to Superman: big deal."

She rolled her eyes up at him.  "Ha. Ha.  When did you get **_so_** funny?  Besides, you are aware that Superman is only a cartoon, right?"

He shrugged, grinning his sexy teasing grin, lightly brushing against her side as he leaned closer.  "I'm just full of laughs, Rogue.  Haven't you ever noticed my lively sense of humor before?"

"More like _dry sarcasm_."  She playfully shoved him back out of her space, her eyes sparkling.  "What are you doing creeping around anyway?  Couldn't sleep?"

"I rarely do."  He took a swing of the pop (soda), telling himself it was the much-needed taste of acid whisky instead of the carbonation burning his throat.  "What are you doing up?  Isn't it hours past your bedtime, kid?"

She slugged him on the arm.  "Whatever.  You know, I seriously wonder at times if you haven't noticed I'm a grown woman.  I like it when you call me kid.  It's a pet name or whatever.  But sometimes it gets on my nerves.  Don't you realize?  I'm old enough to drink.  Why don't we go a bar sometime?  I could drink a few with you – maybe get wasted."  A smile tugged at her mouth at his appalled expression.  "I'm joking, Logan.  You drink enough for the two of us."

His body visually relaxed.  "Dam, kid, there are easier ways to give me a heart attack."

"Maybe I'll try them on you sometime."  She blushed at the double meaning.  "You know what I mean," she added innocently.

"Mm, Rogue, are you coming on to me," he jibed.

"No more so than you were earlier."  _Oh god_.  Her eyes widened with mortification.  _Why did I say that?_

He stiffened, cleared his throat, and looked uncomfortably around.  "Yeah, well, it's really getting late.  We have a mission tomorrow.  Xavier wants that disc.  Are you in on it?"

She stared at the tabletop.  "Yeah.  I, uh, you know: not going to freak out about my fall the other day."

"And you're flying…"

"It wasn't flying.  I just…I…_hovered_.  I just stopped dead air, an inch away from your -- " her cheeks were stained red " – never mind.  Let's just say that was a position I never thought myself to be in; and I don't mean the fl-hovering."  She waved a hand in surrender.  "Ok, never mind.  God, let's just discuss something else."

"Like what?"

She shifted in her seat, heaving her shoulders.  "I don't know.  Dr. McCoy wants to run some tests on me.  I don't know if I feel comfortable with that.  I mean, if it were Jean I would be ok, I guess, but this is a man I hardly know."

"What does he want to test?"  _Your new ability.  You're **flying**._

"Well, because of what happened at the warehouse.  He says I'm obviously evolving into a more powerful mutant, but I…I don't know.  I guess it would be cool, but it'll only be one more thing that makes me different."

"Storm flies."

"I know.  That's what we were discussing," she peered up at him.  "Among other things."

Logan glanced down before meeting her eyes dead on and felt a strange pull.  _What is it about her?  _"Rogue," he shook his head at lack of words.  What could he say?  He peered more deeply in her eyes and got locked in the depths.  The lights around them seemed to dim and the noises in his sensitive ears resided.  His heart thudded wildly against his chest, pounding so loudly he was sure it would wake Xavier.

Rogue gazed back in return, her breaths turning raspy and labored.  Why did he have to be so sensual and mysterious?  Why did he always treat her as though she were a precious jewel that he needed to guard?  He had been the first person to accept her for what she was; and had without request taken it upon him self to care for her.  Was it out of some desire to quench his guilt for the sins in his life?

_No.  If it had started out that way, it sure isn't now.  He cares for me._

She tilted her head slightly – unconsciously.  Did he love her?  She leaned forward gradually, his lips beckoning her.  Her mouth cracked open, a sigh escaping as he leaned closer and his warm breath caressed her lips.  All thought vanished as the last centimeters between them disappeared and his lips cascaded over hers, starting tenderly and burning her inside.  She wrapped her arms around him, tangling her hands into his hair and pressing him closer.

He groaned, embracing her and clutched her body to him, pulling her out of her seat to stand between his legs.  His mouth devoured hers and he licked his tongue over her lips, begging for her to open her mouth.  Her slender hands slipped up shirt, caressing his chest.  Involuntarily he slid one of his own up her pajama top, creeping painstakingly up.  And then he felt it: the drawing of his life.  His eyes flew open and he gasped, struggling to breathe.

Rogue yanked away in alarm, panicking as his body slumped off the chair and tumbled to the floor in convulsions.  "Logan?  _Logan_!"  She ran to the door screaming.  "I need help!  Please, somebody, I need help!  We're in the kitchen!"  _God, Rogue, you are so stupid!_

**NOTES**: This will probably be the only chapter with such a detailed kiss scene.  I'm not into smut.  I just wanted to get their first kiss written with enough passion for you, the readers, to grasp their emotions.

End Chapter Seven

**Nuiserre**: I was thinking along those lines!  I don't want them physically together unless she has some control because otherwise it would be impossible; and I want my story more realistic than not.  P.S. Awesome on the Egyptian name!  **S'Ashe Grey**:  Thank you for the clarification.  I knew she had absorbed the power, but I didn't know from whom.  **Kryptonite**:  I did something about it!  And yes, we all know what happened even if the characters are too dense (or to frightened to acknowledge it).  **Galxychld**: Thank you very much.  I was hoping people would enjoy the tease.  **Kirstijoy**: Yeah, they needed more mutants in the Brotherhood.  I'm excited that you liked them!  **GothicRose**: Aw…thank you.  Lol.  Honestly. 


	8. Sealing a Vow

**A/N**: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.  I was out of town.  And homework has been hell.  FORGIVE ME!!

Chapter Eight

Sealing a Vow

PART ONE

Dr. McCoy feared Logan wouldn't be revived in time for the mission, but the Wolverine proved him wrong.  He was up and ready to kick ass as the rest of the team begrudgingly hauled themselves away from their mattresses.  They had all been up for hours since Rogue's cries for help.  

The sun hadn't thought of rising as Cyclops wandered into the holding bay.  The leader was sullen, looking haggard with his pale complexion and unruly hair.  Behind him, Bobby's bloodshot eyes were droopy as he staggered toward the jet.  He glanced to his left at Nightcrawler to see the transporter dragging his blue tail.  Beside Kurt, Storm – usually poised and suave – walked with a shuffle, her eyes puffy.  Rogue was nowhere to be seen.

Xavier rolled out in the hanger.  "Rogue isn't feeling well.  You'll be going without her."

Logan, just about to ascend the steps, snapped his body around.  Did the professor know why she was really begging off?  He caught the telepath's eye and anxiety leapt ten more levels: dangerously close to the heart attack zone.  Obviously, Logan had to have been touching Rogue for her to drain his life force.  Yet, did the old man have any inclination of the truth behind their skin-to-skin contact?  What would he do if he were aware of their passionate kiss?

_Logan_, Xavier's calm voice intruded in his mind.  _I want you to focus on the mission.  Rogue will be fine.  Please help the others find the disc.  It is imperative it doesn't fall into the wrong hands_.

Logan nodded his acceptance – his unease still raging.  _What does he know_?

Xavier watched as one by one his "children" boarded the aircraft.  They were a courageous, talented, and worthy group.  In his own way, he loved each one of them with the devotion of a proud father.  It was because of them that he never regretted not having any of his own.

"Hey, wait up!"

Xavier secretly smiled, recognizing her voice.  "Ah, Rogue, feeling better?"

She raced toward the jet.  "Yeah.  I think I can handle it."  She came up from behind him, smiling warmly.  "Besides, this mission is too important."

He smiled gently in return.  "You'll do fine."

She paused, reflecting on her mentor before sprinting up the ramp as it began to close.  She hustled to her seat next to Logan, glancing awkwardly at him.  "I'm glad you're ok."  She looked nervously away, buckling herself in.

Logan cleared his throat, shifting his attention to Storm's seat in front of him.

PART TWO

"Oh look," Logan mused in lighthearted sarcasm.  "Its yet _another_ warehouse."

At moments like these, Cyclops wished he could toss Logan the roll of his eyes.  Instead, he pursed his lips together and sighed through his nose.  Beside the leader, Nightcrawler turned reflective.  "It tiz true," the transporter added thoughtfully.  "We are alwayz in de warehouse."

Bobby snorted.  "Hey, Logan, it looks like you've got an ally – other than Rogue."  He glanced teasingly at his ex-girlfriend.  Things were no longer strained between them.  In fact, their friendship was blossoming into more than either of them had dared to hope.

Rogue forced a smile, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.  "Yeah, I guess," she murmured.  She could feel the heat coming off her face and prayed no one noticed her flushed cheeks.  "So, where is this disc supposed to be?  We aren't walking in here blind like last time, right?"

"Xavier said that a package is supposed to be delivered here at three a.m.," Cyclops provided.  "Weren't you paying attention at all?"

Rogue shifted her weight, defensively crossing her arms.  "Yes.  I must've just missed that part."  Or more like missed the whole spiel.  It had been difficult sitting on the couch between Logan and Storm as the professor explained the plans.  The intoxicating smell of Logan's shampoo, after shave, and cigar smoke had assaulted her.  She kept replaying their kiss over and over in her mind, wondering what might have happened if her mutation would have lay dormant.

She finally peered up at him and her breath caught in her throat.  He was gazing at her with a blank expression, but the emotions in his mystic hazel eyes engulfed her.  She was suddenly submerged into the murky depths and for a brief moment she forgot she was a twenty-one year old with deadly mutant powers.  Instead, she felt she was the only woman he had ever desired.

The spell was harshly shattered when Logan snapped his head to the left, nostrils flaring.  The hunter in him took over as he scrutinized the room with his trained eyes and animalistic senses.  "Watch out," he hissed.  "We've got unfriendly company."

"What a surprise," Bobby griped sardonically.  "Don't we always?  Do these missions _ever_ go smoothly?"

"The ones you kids ain't here," Logan replied gruffly, unsheathing his claws.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him, seething.  _How dare he_!  Logan looked her way mockingly and she growled.  "Bastard."

His smirk blazed into a cross sneer.  "You want to get something started, kid?"

The others watched with mixed awe and mortification.  Logan and Rogue rarely fought.  They had their share of bickering – both being stubborn and passionately opinionated, but she'd surely never called him a bastard.  She idolized the Wolverine; and – in turn – the gruff cage fighter held her precious life like a priceless crystal.  He would sooner die for her than allow any pain to touch her.

"Yeah," she snapped.  "Maybe I do, Logan!"  She stepped closer and the fire in her eyes ignited, the white lock of hair falling like a stream of snow over her pale complexion.  "Maybe I want to get something started!  What are you going to do about it?"

The muscles in his jaw clenching, he leaned forward and his breath tickled the hair resting along her neck.  His mouth was centimeters from hers and he glowered at her.  "Nothing," he hissed, his voice deep and raspy.  "Because we're not going to start any damn thing, kid."

"Fine," she retorted hotly.

Unknown to everyone else, the two had just made a vow to never attempt a romantic relationship.  It wouldn't even be spoken of.

**NOTES**: Ok, I obviously can't get Kurt's accent down, but I'm trying.  So, yeah, his dialogue isn't full of typos.  I'm purposely spelling it wrong, trying – and failing – to emphasize on his accent.  Oh well.  Live with it!  Lol. **PLUS, I know this was short, but I'm so short on time!**

End Chapter Eight

**Blue**:  I truly appreciate it.  Your review was a great uplift.  I hope you continue to read and like it!  **SasheGrey**:  Wow, that was very sweet of you.  And I feel the same about how some authors "force" the relationship, making it seem unreal.  I'm glad you approve of my style.  Oh, plus, it's great that your cool with her "spontaneously developing the ability to fly."  Some diehard fans can't handle stuff like that.  **Galxychld**: Ah, I understand completely.  I usually won't read a fic unless there is some sort of intimacy between them.  They don't necessarily have to be "dating", but at least be close.  **Immortalatk**: Lol.  It seems most – if not all – of the reviewers really enjoyed that kiss.  Maybe I will add a few more like them: **JUST FOR YOU GUYS!**  **Terminatrix T-X**:  Thank you very much.  I hope you continue to like it.  **Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart (MIWH)**:  Yeah, I like romance, but I don't particular for mushy either.  **Roguechere**:  Yeah, I went read it to check on my grammar/spelling and realized there were quite a few errors.  My defense?  I always write late at night because that's the only time I have free.  Lol.  **Kryptonite**:  What can I say?  I can be evil sometimes!  **AsderBlair**:  Yeah, they do tend to get shorter and shorter as go.  I'll try and see what I can do about that.  **LadySilverDragon2**:  Sorry that you had to wait.  **Angelica**: Aww, thank you so much!  I hope to write more, too.  **Substantivo**: I totally understand about the homework bit.  You're talking to a college freshman.  Anyway, you're little method didn't scare me.  It was…uh…enlightening.  Lol.     


	9. Falling For You

**APOLOGY**: Sorry that it's been awhile since the previous update.  Oh the agony!  Forgive me!  BUT I AM BACK!

Chapter Nine

Falling For You

They split off into three groups, Rogue clenching her teeth as Scott designated her and Logan as a pair.  Wolverine growled under his breath, marching stiffly over to the young woman and glanced down at her before stalking passed.  Rogue seethed and whirled around to run and catch up.  Mutely, they trekked up the rusty iron stairs leading to the observation deck and offices.

Stepping into a dark room, Rogue muttered: "Why would the disc be here anyway?  It would be stupid to keep moving it from warehouse to warehouse."  Her voice faded off as she disappeared deeper into the room, leaving Logan prowling around the entrance.

Logan sighed, his nose twitching.  A sudden clattering erupted the silence and he barked hissing-like, "What did I tell?"  He stormed into the room to see Rogue standing by a tipped over filing cabinet looking sheepish.  "The Brotherhood is lurking around.  I can smell their anxiety."

"I'm sorry," Rogue apologized, rolling her eyes while making sure her gloves were secure.  "Maybe you're smelling their lingering scent.  We've been in here ten minutes and still no sign of them.  Or maybe your nose has just short-circuited."

Logan snarled, flicking out his claws.  "Don't you wish," he scowled as he plunged the razors into her chest, blood pooling from the gaping wounds, sliding down his fists to drip onto the cement floor.  "Where's Rogue?"

Warping back into her blue self, Mystique gurgled, "Dead."

"Don't lie to me," Wolverine howled, twisting the metal claws deeper into her body.  "She was just here!  Now where the hell is she?"

He was met with deviance and a snotty smirk.

"Logan," Rogue's muffled voice called out to him from an air vent directly above the tipped filing cabinet.

Logan shoved Mystique aside and she collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air as he lunged into the air vent.  "This hasn't been my day, bub," he growled at the captor he couldn't see.  "For your own damn safety you better hand her the hell back!"  He crawled all the way through, sliding out into another room.  He could distinctly pick out Rogue's fear and the stench of Stone.  _That dick._

Wolverine followed his nose down a back way stairwell; he could hear the sound of battle up ahead.  Storming out the fire exit, he tackled the first mutant he saw.  It was the cat-like creature that had dropped Rogue over the railing.  Enraged, he wrestled with Cat, surprised by her strength and agility to maneuver around his plows.  "I just busted my ass through a claustrophobic air vent, bitch: don't screw around with me!  Where's Rogue?"

Cat hissed, piercing her claws into his face.  "What a handsome face," she shrieked.  "Too bad I'll have to slice it into mince meat!"  She swung at him again, but he deflected her attack.

"Logan," Storm cried out as she scuffled with a man for all intents and purposes liked relatively normal except for his unusually slanted eyes.  "He took her towards the woods!"

Logan deflected a blow from Cat, twisting around and slamming his clenched fists into her abdomen.  As she wailed in pain, Logan tore off into the direction of the woods.  "Rogue," he yelled as he zipped through the trees, his ears straining and his nose flaring.  _Where the hell is she?_

"Logan!"

He whirled around…and then back again.  "Rogue, kid, where are you?"

"I'm up here," her voice filtered down from the height of the nearest tree.

Logan peered up, his chest constricting at the sight of her dangerously perched on the highest branch.  "Rogue," was all he could mention to say, too stunned and still releasing the fear that had gripped him.

She shrugged.  "I kicked his ass, but he came at me again and I just sort of…ended up here."

"You mean you flew."

"Whatever.  But I can't…I don't know how to get down," she admitted sheepishly.

"The same way you got up."

"Logan," she scolded, her auburn hair whipping around her angelic, irritated face.  "I'm serious."

"So am I.  Just let go.  If for some bullshit reason you don't fly then I'll be down here to break your ungraceful fall.  Now let go, kid, we ain't got all day."

"Oh how compassionate you are," she bit sarcastically.  "And what if I fall and you don't catch me?"

"I will."  He held his arms out, ready to take the burnt of her fall.  "I promise."

"Why don't we just wait for Storm?  She can fly up and get me."

"Damn it, kid, we're in the battle of a fight.  She can't just waltz over here and get you.  _Now jump_!"

Rogue braced herself then let go, sailing through the air for seconds before colliding into Logan, his arms enfolding her as he stumbled backwards, loosing his footing as his knees buckled, but miraculously staying upright.  He inhaled sharply, the fragrances of her lilac shampoo, wild rose perfume, and natural sent electrifying his senses.  Her face was pressed into his neck, her sultry breath tingly his skin deep into his blood.  Impulsively, he moaned, closing his eyes.  He felt her shift in his arms and when he opened his eyes he found himself staring intently into her pools of liquid green.

"Marie," he whispered reverently, his eyes searching hers.  Why was he so attracted to this young life he now held in his arms?  What was it about her that he couldn't ignore?  "I…see, I told you I would catch you."

"I knew you would."

"Is she alright?"  Cyclops came running towards them, his face grim.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rogue replied as she disengaged herself from Logan.  "Did you find the disc?"

"No," Scott spat, disgusted with him self.  "Another dead end.  Storm's waiting at the ship.  Let's go."

As Rogue stepped further away, Logan felt more and more empty.   

**NOTE**: In the _Marvel_ world, Rogue's eyes changed from green to blue.  I think it has something to do with her absorbing Ms. Marvel's life.  I don't know.  But I made them green, ok?

End Chapter Nine

**SouthernersCanWrestle**:  I hope you were able to stay upright this time.  /smiles/

**Canadian-Lynx**:  He didn't necessarily take her, but I hope it was too your satisfaction.

**Roguechere**:  Hee, hee, hee…but I think Logan already knows.  He's just trying to deny it like a typical man.

**Jo**:  Thanks a bundle!

**Fantasy Cat**:  I'm writing, I'm writing…

**Substantivo**:  Of course **_I_** know it, but do they?

**Galxychld**:  I think Rogue does, too.  And wouldn't you feel embarrassed and worried if you were in their situation?

**Venus Smurf**:  Ha, ha, ha thank you VERY much for all eight of your marvelous reviews!  (And for the ones you sent for my _Lost World_ stories.).  And as for your Chapter 3 review: I'll fight with you!  And with your Chapter 5 review, I would be honored if you put me on either list.  Heck, I'm touched just knowing that you considered it!  To help you out (talking about your Chapter 7 review): According to the cartoon, she gained her ability to fly from absorbing the power from another mutant whom she killed.  And she is able to control it.  And like you mentioned in your Chapter 8 review, Logan is easy to go nuts for!  I don't blame you one bit.

**AsderBlair**:  As usual, your review made me smile!  Thank you so, so, so much!

**Terminatrix T-X**:  I'm sorry it flew by you.  Mmm…I'll try better next time.  First he mentioned how the only missions that failed were the ones the "kids" were there.  That pissed Rogue off because 1.) She isn't a kid; 2.) Just the previous night they had kissed; and 3.) She's a damn good X-man.  She felt he was patronizing her in more ways than one.  From there it became a silent argument of looks and a double meaning conversation.  I hope that helps to explain it. 


	10. Stiff Drinks

Chapter Ten

Stiff Drinks

The mansion was draped in silence: as mute as an undisturbed Egyptian tomb buried deep in the Earth.  And just as tense: like an archaeologist trapped inside alone, fearing the dead pharaoh will twitch inside his sarcophagus.  It was unsettling and yet felt natural until the shuffling of a pair of lonesome feet interrupted the stillness.

Logan prowled through the hallways, his senses on high alert.  He was too wired to sleep: his thoughts always returning to Rogue.  What did she want from him?  What did he want from her?  Why was it she had suddenly begun to haunt his dreams?  Bothered by his own questions he had slipped out for a run, but instead found himself pacing the hallway outside her door.

He was so wrapped up in his ponderings that he didn't hear her footsteps approach the door.  Yet, neither did he jerk when she opened it and asked, "Logan?"

He paused mid-stride and peered over at her before swinging his body around to face her completely.  "Hey, kid, what are you doing up?"

The left side of her mouth twitched up and her eyes went skyward as if to scold him.  "Kind of hard to sleep when someone is marauding outside your door."  She shivered, her arms going to encircle her waist.  She should have grabbed her robe.  Why hadn't she?  Who opens a door wearing only their spaghetti strapped, knee-high, satin negligee?

Logan grunted.  "I wasn't 'marauding' outside your door.  I was heading to the kitchen for a stiff drink."

She eyed him as if to exclaim 'yeah, right' then smugly added, "There's no alcohol.  This is a school."

"Who said anything about alcohol?  I was thinking of a nice cold, hard mug of cherry blast Koolaid."

Rogue snorted, caught off guard by his flippant remark.

Logan grinned from ear to ear, tilting his head slightly and eyeing her with merriment dancing in his eyes.  "Did you just snort?"

"You must be hearing things," she laughed.  "I don't snort.  Now how about taking a woman out for a drink?"

"If there was a woman around…" he purposely let his sentence hang, goading her to reprimand.

Rogue sucked out her chest in response.  "I don't know Logan," she teased innocently.  "I think these would define me as being a woman…don't you?"

Instinctively, Logan glanced down and his mouth went dry.  She wasn't a busty woman, but it didn't matter.  With her arms still wrapped around her waist, her chest pressed invitingly against the soft fabric of the low-cut nightgown.  Like a jolt, he flashed his eyes back to her face.  "Whatever, kid.  I've seen some pretty chubby guys with bigger breasts."

"You know what," she leaned closer and Logan's heart raced, "so have I."  She drew back, disappearing into her room.  "Just let me find my robe."

"Don't go through the trouble on my account."

"Ha, ha, Logan."  She reappeared dressed in the satin robe that accommodated the nightie.

She followed him down the corridor and stairs.  Reaching the kitchen, he went ahead first, not bothering to keep the door open for her.  As Rogue pushed in after him she was smiling.  "Always the Wolverine, uh?"

"What?"

"Nothing."  She plopped down on one of the black stools.  "So how about that drink, soldier?"

He growled.  "When did you get so bossy?"  He ducked his head into the silver metallic fridge.  "Sorry, no cherry blast, but there's some good old-fashioned grape."  He pulled out the pitcher and then slammed the shut before strolling over to the island and settling in beside her.

"Cups?"

Logan shrugged.  "Who needs them?"  He took a swing from the mouth of the pitcher and then handed it to her.  "Or are you afraid of my cooties?"

"Highly unlikely considering I've let your to--," she cleared her throat and reached for the offered drink.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Finish your thought, Rogue," he urged.

She set the pitcher down, her cheeks flaming red.  "I was only going to say that it's highly unlikely considering I've let your tongue in my mouth."

A long, strenuous pause fell between them: both Logan and Rogue staring holes into the gray marble countertop.  The kiss they had shared only a night ago…in the same room…sitting in the same chairs…seemed to have happened a lifetime ago.  And yet, the memory was fresh and vivid in both their minds.

Logan cleared his throat nervously.  "Yeah, well…it's been a long day."

"Yeah."

"You know, saving your ass can be work."

"You didn't save me," she retorted, finally looking up at him.  "Not today.  I kicked Stone's ass myself."

"Yeah," he peered over at her, "but then you flew up a tree and couldn't get down."

"I could've!"

"Yeah, and broken your little neck."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I should've at least tried.  It's not like you'll always be there to catch me."

"I'll always be there to catch you, Rogue.  All you have to do is let go."  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  "Enough of this mushiness, kid.  I'm making myself sick.  Pass the koolaid."__

End Chapter Ten

**Roguechere**:  Hey, you hear that everyone?  I'm an ass kicker!  Lol.  Ok, seriously, thank you for the compliment.  And I love Logan/Rogue movie fics, too!

**Jo**:  'Rogan': I've never seen that before, but I like it.  It's a cool blend of Rogue/Logan.  Did you come up with it or is it a commonly used expression and I just happen to be the last to know (as the case usually is)?  Anyway, thanks for the review.  I try to keep it as realistic as possible.

**Galxychld**:  I'm glad you caught the double meaning of the title/chapter.

**Starshine**:  Ooo, I had you too hooked to review.  Excellent.  Thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Anonymous**:  /beaming/ I like knowing that even readers who aren't Rogue/Logan fans will at least give a story a try.  And I'm thrilled that you gave mine the benefit of the doubt and then actually found that you enjoyed it.

**Substantivo**:  They will both come around eventually…maybe…JUST KIDDING!  Dear God, they _have_ to be together!

**Tara**:  Thanks a million!


	11. Confession

Chapter Eleven

Confession

Days slipped by turning into stressful weeks as the team continued to chase the elusive disc.  Rogue, however, her power manifesting to maturity, sought out further training.  With Storm and Xavier as her devoted and patient mentors, she was slowly grasping the control over her new ability.

Logan was a silent supporter, observing her as she strained herself with her exercises.  He would lean against a tree, post, or wall with a cigar clenched between his teeth, watching the young woman with intensity as she darted around trees, occasionally landing on a high branch to catch her breath.

Rogue knew he was there even when she couldn't see him.  He came out everyday smoking his cigar and never retreated back into the sanctuary of the mansion until she was finished.  They would walk inside together: him mumbling compliments or constructive criticisms, and she would listen attentively to his comments.  Then she would disappear into a bathroom to shower while he went to the kitchen to prepare her a bite to eat.

It was a dreary afternoon – and their moods weren't much better – as Logan finished topping a combination sub with Italian dressing.  Pressing the sandwich together, he didn't look up when Rogue staggered into the room.  "You were drifting."

She plopped onto the nearest stool, irritation welling up.  "Don't start with me again, Logan.  I was fine and you know it."  She pressed her pointer finger against the plate and dragged it towards her: her stomach gurgling at the sight of fresh bread and condiments.

"You can't be fine anymore, kid.  You need to be perfect.  If you can't stay in a straight line now then how will you manage during a fight?  They'll be a hell of a lot more distractions.  You'll be switching directions sharply and…"

"Ok, _dad_.  Thanks for the lecture."  Rogue took a large bite of her sub, the salad dressing dripping from the end onto her hand.

Logan reached over with a towel and wiped the dressing away.  "Look, Rogue, it ain't only for your own damn safety."  He tossed the cloth to the side and pressed his palms to the table, leaning closer to her.  "You have to consider the team.  I don't want to have to count on you if you can't do it."

"But I _can_," she objected, dropping the sandwich back onto the plate.  "I can do it, Logan and you know what?  I think that scares you."

He drew back, a denial forming on his lips, but Rogue cut him off.  "You're scared shitless, Logan.  Flying means I can just up and go."

Logan grinded his teeth as his eyes hardened and his muscles tensed.  "Damn straight, kid.  You can go where I can't follow.  So who's going to look after you?"

"I don't need looking after, Logan," she said, growing impatient.  She sighed, soothing out her nerves and continued more calmly.  "I know you have this…this…_thing_ about protecting me and I love it – I really do.  You looked after me when I had no one – alone, scared, and cold.  But I'm not that girl, anymore.  I've grown up."

 "Who gives a shit," he growled.

Rogue smiled, rolling her eyes before standing on her toes and flinging her arms around his neck.  "I care about you, too."

Logan grunted, feeling more and more uncomfortable at her proximity.  He never dealt with affection well.  He cleared his throat, stepping back, but was stunned when she didn't let go.  Now at her arms length away, he gazed questionably into her eyes.  _What do you want?_

"Logan, I…what…"

He shook his head.

Rogue released him and shifted her weight.  "Say, Dr. McCoy thinks that with my evolving mutation I may one day…" she glanced away and murmured: "Not that it matters."  She twisted the hem of her black shirt around her fingers.

"What?"

"He thinks," she whispered, "that one day I may gain control of my skin."

_ He better be pretty DAMN sure!  Because if it's false hope…_  "That's great, kid."

"Yeah, I guess," she replied sorrowfully.

"Hey, come on," he hooked a curved finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his.  "It's what you always wanted."  He drew his finger back as he felt the pull of her absorption.

"But does it really matter if I have no one to touch?"

Damn, kid, you have me, he thought.

Rogue peered into his eyes, then sighed.  "I'll catch you later.  I promised Bobby I would watch _Spiderman_ with him – again.  I swear that boy is obsessed."

Logan opened his mouth then closed it.  He watched as she walked away, the urge to say something overwhelming him to the point that he couldn't form any words.  Desperate, he went to cry out her name: "I love you, Marie!"__

End Chapter Eleven

**Saxonny**:  Before the movies, I was a pure R/G fan, too.  In the cartoon, they had such chemistry.  I never considered a R/W, especially considering I didn't particularly care for Wolverine.  But the movies made him a likeable, charming, handsome man who is perfect for movie-version Rogue.  g Listen to me babble. g Anyway, thank you so much for your review.  I'm thrilled you liked it even if you aren't a R/W fan.

**Substantivo**:  I'm aware of the fires.  I'm not from California, but I do live in America – Pennsylvania to be exact.  I hope you haven't suffered any losses due to the fires.

**Cassandralee1984**:  1984?  Was that the year you were born, or do you really like the book _1984_?  I'm guessing the first.  I was born in 1984, too.  Anyway, I'm glad you're liking the story!

**Boredwithreality**:  I promise there will be more romance up ahead.  This is, after all, a Rogue/Logan story.  /smiles/ Do you think you can bear with me just a _little_ longer?

**Wapps921**:  All I can say is: I try.  AND THANK YOU!

**Galxychld**:  I'm so excited that you enjoyed so much of the last couple chapters.  I hope I keep you entertained.


	12. One Step Forward

Chapter Twelve

One Step Forward

Part One

------

Logan opened his mouth then closed it.  He watched as she walked away, the urge to say something overwhelming him to the point that he couldn't form any words.  Desperate, he went to cry out her name, but instead: "I love you, Marie!"

------

Part Two

"'If nothing ever changed, there'd be no butterflies.'"

Logan glowered and took another long drag of his nearly finished cigar.  "What the hell are you talking about, fuzz ball?"

Hank, his large blue body not able to hide his gentle spirit, shook his head.  "She's a butterfly, Logan.  So is your relationship."

With his eyes narrowed, Logan tossed aside the butt of his cigar and watched it land in a flowerbed.  Was it anyone's business how his and Rogue's relationship was changing?  It irritated him; and so did Dr. McCoy.  Logan had come out onto the open-aired, first floor patio in hopes of clearing his head, but the doctor's comments only emphasized his dilemma.

"I am sure," Beast continued casually,  "that she's told you about her progress?"

_Progress on what_?  "Yeah, what of it?"

"It's amazing…a miracle; don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Logan replied indifferently.  "It's great."

"My point is, Logan: let her grow.  Change is the only constant in the world."

Logan stalked away.

Part Three

Rogue was sprawled on her bed, headphones secured over her ears and her feet bounced to the music.  She jolted when her bedroom door abruptly swung open and Logan marched in, his jaw clutched.  She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the headphones around her neck, the sound of Vertical Horizon's _The Best I've Ever Had _blasting from the speakers.

"I don't appreciate being cornered, Rogue," he verbally attacked, his eyes flaring.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  She crawled up into a sitting position, one of the speakers getting caught in her auburn hair.  "And I don't appreciate being accused of things, especially when I don't know what my supposed crime is."

"Dr. McCoy!"

"What about him?

"You damn well know what!"

"Enlighten me!"

"You've been talking to him!"  Logan stormed closer.  "Our personal lives ain't none of his damn business!"  He was so infuriated, his claws instinctively popped out and he risked a brief glare at them: curing their existence.

"Logan," Rogue said soothingly.  "I didn't tell him anything.  Doctor McCoy's been studying my mutation, but that's all.  I swear I've told him nothing about us.  I wouldn't do that."

It was her tone that caused him to take a mental step back.  Her accent was thick, dripping with the desperate need to be believed.  He nodded gruffly.  "Alright."  He turned and walked out, feeling foolish.

"Logan, wait."  Rogue chased after him: her white streak flying over her emerald eyes.  She was disappointed when he wouldn't meet her gaze.  "Do you want to grab something to eat?  I think there's left over lasagna in the fridge."

"Don't be ridiculous," Logan scolded, rejecting her offer.  He sensed her embarrassment at being rejected, and flashed her a hard look.  "Go get your coat, kid.  We're taking the bike out for pizza – and it's on me."

Rogue wanted to jump for joy.  She raced off to grab the leather jacket he bought her last Christmas.  Logan was defenseless against the wave of pride and delight at the sight of her glee.  He'd made her happy; and – in the end – that was all that mattered to him.  In truth, he wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life.  But what did that imply?

NOTES:  He, he, he…so don't she hear his exclamation of love or didn't she?  You'll find out in the next chapter!  Also, I don't know who said the butterfly quote.  If you know, please pass the knowledge over to me.  Thanks. 

End Chapter Twelve

**Drgnfly**:  Sorry that I missed you last time.  I received your review after submitting.  Anyway, thank you so much for the compliments.  I hope you keep reading!

**Roguechere**:  What can I say?  I loved the image of him sipping Koolaid too much to pass it up.

**Venus Smurf**:  Sorry, but I submitted BEFORE getting your Chapter Ten review.  I didn't forget you!!  Anyway, /takes a bow/, thank you, thank you!  

**Boredwithreality**:  /helps you up off the floor/ It's ok!  BREATHE BUDDY!

**Wapps921**:  WOO HOO a review!  Lol.

**Substantivo**:  I'm sure it is hard to do.  I mean we are talking about _you_ here.  (I'm SOO joking.  I don't even know you!)

**Galxychld**:  Wishes can be granted…for a price.

**Cassandralee1984**:  Thanks and…uh…THANKS!

**Jo**:  Hey, you learn something new every day, right?

**NoviceAngel**:  Now if I can only _keep_ you hooked…

**Gabriela13**:  If only we could really get inside his thoughts!

**Snooboostoo**:  Thanks!   


	13. Pizza, Depends, and Promises

Chapter Thirteen

Pizza, Depends, and Promises

The air was crisp and refreshing as it blew across her face: combing through the ends of her hair – her helmet securely in place.  (Logan wouldn't have it any other way.  She'd argued that he wasn't wearing one, but he gruffly pointed out that a man with a healing factor didn't need one.).  She was glued to his back, her cheek pressed against his worn-leather jacket.  She loved it when they went for rides: it gave her the chance to physically connect without worrying about his reaction.

Logan whipped around a corner and killed the engine.  He dismounted, glancing back at her as she pulled off her helmet.  He watched memorized as she shook out her hair, the auburn strands falling into a sexy mess.  He casually looked away and pulled out a cigar from his jacket's inside pocket.  Lighting up, he grumbled, "Hurry up."

Rogue climbed off the bike and ran a hand over her outfit to smooth out the wrinkles.  "Pushy, pushy."

Logan ignored her and led the way inside the pizza parlor, _Zingy Pizza_.  The cashier eyed his cigar, pointing to a 'No Smoking' sign.  Logan glared, hesitating – wanting to rebel against the damn rule, but finally stubbed the cigar out on the ashtray.  He heard Rogue sigh in relief behind him.  "Medium with…" he peered at Rogue.  "What do you want for toppings, kid?"

The cashier's eyebrows rose and he stared at the "kid" for orders.

Rogue shrugged.  "Pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese."

The cashier rang up the order, noticing that the young woman was probably only a couple years younger than he.  Glancing up, his eyes fell on the white streak contrasting her reddish hair and found it uniquely appealing.  "Thirteen fifty."  He looked to the older man for the money, finding himself being stared down by harsh, penetrating eyes.  He got the clear impression that her escort – _father_? – was threatening him to forget about her; that she was off limits.

Logan paid the cashier – _the little dip shit_ – then grazed Rogue's arm, indicating to her that she should follow him over to one of the booths.  Rogue, amused, giggled softly.  "You're such a Neanderthal.  Have to protect your territory, uh?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Logan said, sliding into the opposite side from her.  He leaned against the window, yearning for the cigar that was now lying in the ashtray.  _What a waste._

"Sure, Logan, whatever you say."  She picked up the pamphlet that was nestled between the salt and peppershakers.  Scanning the uninteresting advertisements, she added, "No sense in denying it, though."

He glowered at her, daring her to press the issue.  A tense silence fell between them before he eventually muttered, "We forgot drinks."  He got up and stiffly walked back to the front desk.  _Shit_, he thought as he reached the counter.  _I didn't ask her what she wanted._  Taking a wild guess, he assumed she would want her favorite.  "A large Dr. Pepper and Cream Soda."

By the time he returned to the table, Rogue had managed to evaporate the tension.  She was smiling when he set a glass in front of her.  "I was wondering what you would bring me.  And I was sure you'd get a beer."

"Cream Soda is your favorite and I've decided not to drink around you."

Her eyes took on a misty sea green and smiled a small, loving smile.  "You know my favorite pop?"  He grunted and her smile turned brighter.  "But you know, you don't have to worry about drinking around me.  I don't mind.  Honest."

"And put the temptation in front of you?  Forget it."

"You act as though I've never drank before."

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I have."  She grinned sheepishly.  "Once.  And it made me very sick.  But that's beside the point."

He chuckled, taking a swing from his glass.  "You're something else, Rogue."

A waiter brought over their pizza, interrupting their conversation.  It was three slices later before one of them finally spoke up.

"I like this," Rogue admitted.

"Told you they had good pizza."

"No," she explained.  "I mean this.  You.  Me.  Eating out.  Getting along.  It's nice compared to the bickering."

"The bickering ain't that bad.  Wait until we're wrinkly, cranky, old geezers arguing over who gets to wear the last Depends."

Rogue burst out laughing, tears welling up in her eyes.  Who would have ever thought Logan of saying such a thing?  Mr. Gruff-Cage-Fighter himself.

"You'd try to suck the life out of me so you could get to it first."

"And what would you do," she hiccupped.

"Let you," he replied seriously.

"You'd give up the last Depends?  Just like that?"

"Sure.  Why not?"  He shrugged.

"Would you fight me for the last pair of dentures?"

"Hell yeah.  I'd gum you for them."

Rogue's giggling slowly subsided and she turned grave, reflective.  "We probably wouldn't see each other very often by then.  Unless, of course, we both stay around here."

"I ain't going anywhere, kid," Logan assured.  "Are you?"

"Maybe," she whispered.  "Someday.  I want that family, Logan.  And now there's a chance that I can have it.  Those tests Doctor McCoy have been performing?  It's been to help me control my skin.  And the other day…I was able to hold my power back for two minutes.  It's not much, but it's a start."

"What," he gasped.  Why hadn't she told him?  Was that the progress Hank had been referring to earlier?

She ducked her head.  "I didn't want to tell you because…because…oh, I don't know why."  She peered back up at him, pleading with him.  "I want children, Logan.  And this may be my chance at having them – as long as I can find a man who can accept my lifestyle."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I guess all this work would be for nothing.  I won't have the one thing I want most in the world."  Tears leaked from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.  "I grew up relatively normal, you know.  Middle-class.  Decent parents.  Friends.  I always thought I would grow up, travel the world, have a few adventures, and then…then settle down and raise two or three children.  But it was too much to ask for, I guess."

"No," Logan broke in harshly.  "You'll have children someday, Rogue.  I promise you will."

"How can you possibly promise something like that?"

He looked away.  How could he promise something like that?

NOTES:  I know I said you'd find out if she heard him or not.  Sorry.  But I SWEAR the truth will be known in the next chapter.  Yet, I did give a clue in this chapter.  Did anyone catch it?

End Chapter Thirteen

**Sam**:  Thank you!

**Galxychld**:  Yeah, I've always liked Hank's character.  And Logan does always seem uptight, doesn't he?  We'll have to fix that.

**Starshine2212**:  All your questions will be answered in the next chapter.  I promise!  And, no, I don't plan on finishing this anytime soon.  Much more needs to happen!

**AsderBlair**:  No, I won't be adding Dr. Grey.  That would involve expanding the plot too much.  I don't want to get sidetracked from the basis of the story: Rogue and Logan!


	14. Shattered Glass

DEAR READERS,

Due to the UNBELIEVABLE support, I couldn't find it in myself to not write this chapter.  Thank you all SO INCREDIBLY MUCH!  You guys are the best!

Chapter Fourteen

Shattered Glass

Part One

The moonlight seeped into the room, cascading over her delicate features, reflecting off her pale, smooth skin.  Logan watched enchanted as she glided gracefully into the living room, the light shimmering off the dog tags she still wore around her wrist.  Silent, she curled up on the couch beside him and he whispered, "Couldn't sleep?"

"What gave it away," she teased.  She scooted closer and glanced at him as if seeking permission before tentatively resting her head on his shoulder.  She hadn't done so since their embrace on the train years ago when she made her runaway attempt.  He had promised to take care of her then, and sometimes she feared he stayed out of the obligation to keep his vow.

Wordlessly, Logan wound his arm around her, drawing her petite body closer to his.  "What's wrong, kid?"

"Logan, today at the pizza diner you made a promise.  I won't you to take it back."  Her request was softly spoken, but held an edge of urgency to it.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed in thought.  "Why?"

"Because it's a promise you can't keep."

Logan swallowed hard, suddenly itching for a cigar.  "Damn, kid," he muttered.

"Yeah, 'damn'," she quietly agreed.

"I wish I could give you what you want, Rogue," he admitted sadly.

"I know."  She lifted her head to stare at his rugged profile.  "But you've all ready given me some of it; and that's what hurts me most.  I have half of what I want, but without the other half…it's torment, Logan.  So, take back your promise and take back that you love me."

He caught his breath and remembered yesterday:

_Logan opened his mouth then closed it.  He watched as she walked away, the urge to say something overwhelming him to the point that he couldn't form any words.  Desperate, he went to cry out her name, but instead: "I love you, Marie!"_

_She paused, her hand hovering over the door, and slowly looked at him, her face stunned, but soft.  "I know," she whispered.  "But I know it'll never be."  She glanced away, cursing the tears that threatened to fall.  "I wish you hadn't told me," she murmured before slipping out of the room._

_Logan's heart shattered._

Back in the present, Logan shook his head.  "I can't do that, Rogue."

"God, Logan, don't you see?  All I ever wanted was for you to love me!  But it hurts, Logan!  It hurts to know that I finally have your heart, but I can never have you."  She angrily brushed away her tears.  "You tell me you love me; and then you promise me I'll have children.  But by who, Logan?  Some random man off the streets?  Someone other than you?  How could you do that to me!  How could you tell me you love me, but not let me have your heart!"

"Rogue, I…damn it, Marie, why do you have to complicate things?"  Logan shifted, growing antsy with his frustration.  "You want the truth?  You want me to spill my heart out to you?  Fine!  I do love you, Marie.  But I can't give you the life you want!  You will have kids some day, Rogue, but it just can't be by me."

"Why," she screamed.  "Why the hell not, Logan!  If you love me then why don't you want to have children with me?"

"I don't want kids," he bellowed.

"Damn it, that's not enough!  Why don't you want kids?  Because you don't want the added responsibility?  Well what am I, Logan?  _A goddamn fucking responsibility_!  I'm the little girl you felt obligated to protect.  Well guess what?  I'm not a little girl anymore!  I'm twenty-one years old and am fully capable of living my life without you!"  She took a heaving breath, releasing her anger.  Whispering she added,  "But, damn it Logan, I'd only be happy having you in it."

A long, tense pause fell heavily between them.  All that was heard was the sound of their labored breathing.  Gradually, Rogue stood from the sofa.  She stared at him, willing him to look her way, but he never did.  Like a phantom of his imagination, she disappeared from the room and he only barely caught her murmured, "I love you, too."

Part Two

Logan jolted from his sleep, his senses on high alert.  He had waited hours before ascending the stairs after Rogue to his own room.  He had tossed and turned before eventually slipping into a restless slumber.  Yet, now, his ears were twitching and his nose sniffed the air.  Something was horribly wrong.

He leapt from his bed, popping out his claws and marching out of his room.  He swiftly made his way around the corner and into the next hallway.  A scream pierced the night just as he reached Rogue's closed door.  In an instant, he was twisting the doorknob to only find it locked.  "Rogue," he yelled, slamming his foot into the thick wooden door.  It cracked down the middle.  Inside the room, the sound of shattering glass ignited his fury.  A second kick sent the door splitting in two, splinters spraying everywhere.

He rushed into the room in time to see a dark figure lunge off the windowsill.  Logan burst forward, livid at the intruder.  He jumped from the balcony onto the ledge, quickly making his way down the three stories.  Dropping onto the damp grass, he fell into an immediate sprint.  He chased the intruder into a groove of trees where he lost him.

"Come on out you son-of-a-bitch and fight me like a man!"  To his dismay, there was no response.  He pressed forward, hunting down his prey.  Then, ten yards in front of him, he saw the shadowy figure, Rogue clutched in his arms.

Shadow looked his way as Logan came hurling toward him.  "Bye, Logan," he hissed before vanishing into the dark, taking Rogue with him.

Logan lunged at where Shadow had been, collapsing onto the ground beneath him.  Shadow and Rogue were gone. 

End Chapter Fourteen

**Galxychld**:  Nope, no "poisonous skin" excuse here!

**Jo**:  I know what you mean about Jean.  I don't necessarily hate her.  I just don't like it when she's around Logan!

**Silver Goddess1**:  Thank you.

**Cassandralee1984**:  The clue (quoted from the story): _"Sure Logan, whatever you say."  She picked up the pamphlet that was nestled between the salt and peppershakers.  Scanning the uninteresting advertisements, she added, "No sense in denying it, though."  _3 TIMES A DAY?  HOLY SHIT!

**AsderBlair**:  There will be a fighting scene around the corner!  Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that elusive disc!

**(  ):** Thanks!  (Whoever you are!)

**Boredwithreality**:  YOU GOT THE CLUE!  And I'm glad you thought it was amusing.  I wasn't too sure if I was going to leave the scene in or not.  Glad I did!  Oh, and I'm happy to here you appreciate my comments back.  It takes a lot of time to respond to reviews.  It's nice to know it's not being taken with a grain of salt.  AND, on a further note, I truly appreciate your comments in regards to that bad review.

**Kryptonite**:  Ok, ok, I can take a hint!

**I'm an Angry Gumball**:  Your name amuses me!  And thanks for the uplift.  I don't know Messenger's problem.  If he/she REALLY didn't like the story, then why'd he/she continue to read it to Chapter 13?

**Joanna (  ):**  I can't thank you enough for your review, especially considering you review so rarely.  I feel so…wow…I don't even know how to describe it.  Imagine that: a writer at loss for words.  Thank you; and will it be for you to live a happy life.

**Jean Summers47**:  You're absolutely right.  Thank you very much for your kind and generous review.  How I could ever think of quitting this story is beyond me.  THANK YOU for the uplift!

**Starshine**:  Thank you so much.  You – and everyone else – have made me feel so much better.  You're such a sweet person.  How could I turn you – and everyone else – down?  And, no, I hadn't noticed that I reached 100 reviews.  I guess that one terrible review isn't bad so bad in the grand scheme of things.  Thanks.

**Drgnfly**:  I'm speechless.  Thank you so much.  I don't think anyone realizes how encouraging your – and all the other – reviews have been.  You're all right.  Who cares about what 'Messenger' had to say?  THE STORY MUST GO ON!  


	15. Alliance

**Author's Note**:  Just to clarify a little something: Shadow, Stone, and Cat are my own creations.  From now on if I make up my own character, I'll let you know.  Sorry about the confusion!  Furthermore, you weren't supposed to know who he was.  So, don't worry, nothing slipped by you.  He's a mystery character at the moment. 

Chapter Fifteen

Alliance

Logan paced Xavier's office, his patience waning on a delicate thread.  He growled at everything anyone said, his eyes narrowing daggers out the window – desperate to get out on the hunt.  He snarled when Cyclops approached him.  

"Logan," the leader attempted to calm his rampage.  "We'll find her, but we can't just run off blind.  We don't even know where to start."

"He's right, Logan," the Professor's calm, fatherly voice spoke up from his chair by the large bay window.  "Running off without a place to run to won't help get Rogue back any faster."

"I can't just stand around here," he snapped, glaring at the anxious faces around him.  "For all we know Magneto may be trying to use her again!  And I swear, if he lays one finger on that girl I'm going to slice him to pieces!"

Bobby hesitantly stepped forward, a question gnawing on his mind.  "Logan, about this man you saw; you said he just…vanished?"  The young man almost shrank back when the Wolverine flashed his glowering eyes at him.  Swallowing, Iceman went on cautiously:  "Do you mean like Kurt?  A transporter?"

Kurt's head came up, curious.

Logan glanced at the blue mutant then shook his head.  "No.  He just sort of…disappeared.  Like…he melted into the scenery…or…sort of formed into the shadows around him…hell, I don't know.  One second he was there and the next he wasn't.  Who cares how he did it?"

"To know your enemies," Dr. McCoy chimed in, "is to not only know their strengths, but their weaknesses.  Isn't that right, Charles?"

Xavier nodded, thoughtful.  "If this man can only blend into surrounding shadows, then bright daylight would do him no good.  Yet, we don't know if that's his mutation.   We must assume he can disappear and reappear anywhere and at any given time."

"Yeah," Logan said.  "And if he reappears around me I'm going to kill the bastard."

"Well," Storm interjected.  "He must be connected to the Brotherhood.  Who else would kidnap her _and_ use a mutant to do it?  So, we do have a starting point.  All we need to do is draw a member of the Brotherhood out.  Maybe make them think we've got the disc – or are about to find it."

"I agree with Storm," Cyclops announced authoritatively.  "But to really grab their attention, I think we should avoid the warehouse scene.  They'll think we're really onto something if we don't repeat past failures.  So far, the disc as yet to arrive at any of the targeted warehouses."

"What if this isn't about the disc," Bobby asked, glancing at Logan for his reaction.  "Someone could want Rogue for a number of reasons.  She can do anything as long as she touches someone with that gift.  And it's no secret she can fly.  The Brotherhood were there when it first happened."

"Yes," Xavier nodded.  "But the Brotherhood wouldn't tell anyone else about Rogue's new ability.  They would want to use the information for themselves.  It is possible they took Rogue in order to get to the disc.  It's quite plausible that Magneto already knows its location."

"They why doesn't he get it himself?"  Kurt, crouching on one of the filing cabinets, shook his head in confusion.

"Maybe he can't," the Professor answered, slightly baffled him self.

"That doesn't make any sense."  Logan's final thread was unraveling.  "She absorbs powers.  So if they already have someone with the power they need to get the damn disc, then why would they need her?"  He abruptly came up short, remembering the nightmare on the Statue of Liberty, cradling her lifeless body to him.  "Unless it's somewhere dangerous – nearly impossible to get to.  Magneto wouldn't risk himself."

"This is still all speculation that it is the Brotherhood who has her," Dr. McCoy pointed out.  His large, furry body took up half the sofa.  He truly did appear beastly, but it didn't take long for one to look past it to see his kind, intellectual soul.  "Let's just assume for one moment that they don't."  Beast scanned the X-men around him.  "Who else would take her and why?"

"The government wouldn't use a mutant," Bobby exclaimed.

"Stryker did," Logan's voice was dark and loathing.  "What makes any of them any different?"

"What would the government need her for?"

Logan flashed his hardening eyes at Iceman.  "To get the disc.  They didn't know where it was either.  That's why it never arrived at any of the attended locations.  Because the government's lost it."

"Then who has it," Storm asked.

They all glanced at each other.  

Xavier shook his head.  "I don't know."

A knocking on the door interrupted any further discussion.  Xavier nodded at Cyclops to the answer.  Scott did as he was instructed, slowly opening the door to a young child.  "What is it?"

"Someone is here to see the Professor," she answered timidly.  "He said it was urgent."

"Let him in," Xavier called, wheeling closer to the entrance.

A tall man dressed in a long, brown trench coat swept into the room, his brown shaggy hair falling over his unique eyes: where it should be white, they were black; and both the iris and retina were red.  "Bonjour, mes amis," he exclaimed boastfully.

"Who the hell are you," Wolverine growled, his sensitive nose picking up a dull smell of that almost like an electrical fire.  He instinctively had a dislike for the stranger. 

The other man grinned.  "Je m'appelle Gambit."

End Chapter Fifteen

**Galxychld**:  Something had to break the camel's back, right?

**Wapps921**:  I enjoy tension, too.  Personally, I don't care for the lovey-dovey, everyone's walking-on-a-cloud kind of romances: they're not what I would call an attention-grabber, or realistic.

**Roguechere AND Snooboostoo AND Asderblair**:  I answered your Shadow questions above in the A/N section.

**S J Smith**:  I'm glad you decided to stumble out of your Angel/Buffy realm for a quick vacation into my world!  More importantly, thank you for the review!  I hope you enjoy your stay at the X-men fandom.  Please, feel free to join us again.

**Sage**:  Oh, rest assured there will be more.  Thanks!

**Blix Howlett**:  Thanks a ton!  It's great to hear you'll liking it even if Rogue is making you a bit hot under the collar.

**Drnfly**:  Hey, I couldn't possibly let my readers down!  And now you're in for more action and – more importantly – romance!

**Starshine**:  Thank you so much!  And as for Logan kicking butt and rescuing Rogue: I wouldn't have it any other way! 

**Jo**:  /takes a bow/ Wow.  I mean…wow.  That is very sweet of you to say.

**Kryptonite**:  I wondered about that myself.  It's almost as if he/she wanted me to write him/her.  Now why the hell would I waste my time to do that?  Anyway, I appreciate the review and motivation. 


	16. Territorial

**WARNING**:  It's been a long time since I've had to speak French, so I may be a little rusty.

Chapter Sixteen

Territorial

"I don't like this," Logan grumbled, strapping into his leather X-man suit.  "In fact, one-eye, I hate it."  He thrust his feet into his boots and then his hands into his gloves.  "How can we believe a word he says?  He's an admitted thief for Christ sake!"

Scott shook his head solemnly.  "I don't like it either, Logan.  But for now, he's all we've got."  He followed the uptight Wolverine out the door and the down ramp into the docking bay.  "Besides, he's got our bargaining chip."

"Why help us?  That's what I want to know.  This Remy LeBleau, or whatever, risks it all to steal the disc.  And to what?  Turn around and hand it off in order to save a woman he's never met?  That's just damn suspicious…and too damn convenient."  Logan marched up the stairs of the jet.

Inside, he found the arrogant thief sitting in his seat.  "Beat it," Logan growled.

Gambit tossed his hands in the air.  "Cool it, _mon ami_.  Gambit don't wanna start a fight."  He casually got up, his mouth forming into a conceited smirk.  "Unless the big-bad-wolf wants to fight.  Gambit will kick your ass."

"Watch it, bub," Logan snarled dangerously low and quiet.  "I'm begging for you to give me a reason to carve your ugly face off your skull."

"Children," Storm admonished from her pilot seat.  "Can we save our energy to fight the real battle?"

Fifteen minutes into the flight, Logan sneered back at the Cajun who was buckled beside him in Rogue's seat.  Seeing the man overtaking Rogue's place grated hotly on Wolverine's nerves.  "What's your deal?"

Gambit shrugged.  "Can't _un homme_ just be _un ami_?  Gambit only want to help."

Logan growled, irritated with Gambit's French and need to refer to himself in the third-person.  "A man can't just want to be a friend.  There's always a catch.  And I'm going to figure out what you're really up to, bub."

Gambit grinned.  "You speak French, _non_?"

Logan grunted.  "Enough to get by."

"Where you from, _mon ami_?"

"Quit calling me your friend," Logan hissed.  "I don't like you anymore than I trust you."

Gambit narrowed his eyes.  "Then we've got a problem, _non_?  _Gambit peut epargner votre petite amante_.  You need Gambit."  He smirked, leaning back into the seat.  "So don't mess with Gambit, _compris_?"

The French swirled around in Logan's brain.  He struggled to make sense of it.  _What the hell did he say?_  Having lived the first fifteen years of his known-memory in Canada, he'd picked up a handful of French.  Now he wished he had paid a little more attention.

By the time they landed in the clearing of trees, Logan had pieced together the prick's sentence: 'Gambit can save your little lover'.  Seething, he glared at Gambit's back as the thief trotted off the jet in front of him.  _She's not my lover,_ he thought surly; not that he was going to tell Remy.  Not that he suddenly pictured Rogue standing in front of him, her soothing voice washing over him; her soft, cool hands caressing his face; her crystal green eyes gazing at him…

He shook himself out of it, annoyed with his onslaught of emotions.  Just because he loved her didn't mean he had to act on it.  _Damn it, Wolverine, pull yourself together.  She's a twenty-one year old kid.  A kid who wants her own kids._  He glanced at Gambit, oddly feeling a sense of need to protect his territory.  _Back off, asshole.  Rogue's mine._  He came up short.  _Mine?  No.  She'll never be mine._  He glowered at the thief.  _But she certainly won't be his._

End Chapter Sixteen

**NOTE**: I hope you all don't mind, but I've started to abbreviate names.  Responding to individual reviews takes a while, so I'm trying to make it easier on myself.

**Snoob**:  I'm glad you liked Chapter 15.  I wasn't too sure if people would.  And I always adored Gambit, too (at least from the original cartoon).  I hope I can live up to your expectations of his character.  I'm warning you now, though, he won't be exactly like _Marvel_ had him.

**Krypt**:  I read a couple of your stories only to discover you've got writer's block.  What's up with that?  Dust off the keyboard, rub your hands together, and get started!

**RogCher**:  I don't think anyone was expecting him to show up!  Anyway, no problem with answering your question: if you ever have one then ask away!

**Wapps**:  Thanks a lot!  I try to keep him in character as much as possible.

**PomeQueen**:  Yeah, but will you love my version of his character?  Lol.

**BoredReal**:  I've added you onto my AOL IM.  And don't worry; in the movie-version I'll only accept a Rog/Log pairing.  But in the cartoon, I only accept a Rog/Gam pairing…be thankful this is based off the movies.

**Gumball**:  Since you asked so nicely: I guess I can provide you more.

**Cassandra**:  Hey, as long as I'm keeping you interested then I know I'm doing my job.

**Goldensnidget**:  Gambit hasn't officially been introduced into the movies, yet.  He'll be in the third one, though (they showed his name on the computer screen).  He's the Cajun dude who throws playing cards and spikes that he charges with kinetic energy.  He was once part of a band of thieves called the Thieves' Guild of New Orleans because he was the adoptive son of the leader.  I never read the comics, but in the cartoon he was obsessed with Rogue.


	17. Untamed

Chapter Seventeen

Untamed

Part One

The sun was dipping over the tree line, settling in for the night.  Logan paced, scowled at anyone who looked his way, and shot his claws in and out.  Finally, his patience breaking, he flew into Gambit's face, grabbing the thief by his collar.  "Where the hell is she," he snapped.  "We've been waiting here for hours!"

"Let go of Gambit, _mon ami_," Remy warned.

"Or what," Logan growled, slamming his opponent against the side of the jet.

"Gambit won't help you get your _petite amante_ back."

"_Quit calling her that_," Logan roared, smashing Gambit against the plane again.  "She's _not_ my _little lover_!"

"Oh no?  Then what is she?"

"She's the most important thing in the world to me!  And I swear on my life that if anything – _anything_ – happens to her while we're dicking around here, I'm going to kill you, you pathetic-worthless-piece-of-shit!"

"Logan, enough."  Scott placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan shoved the hand away and stormed off, stopping only once he was just inside the tree line where he crushed his fist into the nearest tree and howled.

For the next hour, no one approached him as he prowled the surrounding area.  It wasn't until the distant sound of a chopper was heard before Logan came trekking back, rejuvenated with renewed hope.  "That better be her," he hissed at Gambit as the helicopter set down.    

Shadow leapt out of the helicopter, smirking at the X-men.  "Do you have it?"

"Do you have her," Gambit replied.

Shadow paused, debating, before nodding to someone inside the helicopter.  Rogue was shoved from the chopper, collapsing onto the ground with a sickening thud.  Wolverine stiffened, anger boiling through his veins.  Yet, he new that any sudden movements wouldn't benefit the young woman crumbled on the floor.

Gambit clucked his tongue.  "You harmed her.  You broke Gambit's deal."

"The disc," Shadow hissed.  "Or you never see the girl again."

Bobby peered at Gambit nervously.  Scott and Storm exchanged glances.  Logan nodded to Kurt.  Like lightening, the blue transporter zapped himself to Rogue, gathered her up, and reemerged by the jet.  Shadow chuckled and began applauding.  "That was well down.  Yet, I knew there was a chance you would rescue her before I got the disc.  So, I made preparations."

"No," Logan yelled.  He glared harshly at Gambit.  "Give him the damn disc!"

Gambit pulled the valued disc from his trench coat and stared at it.  Closing his eyes, he tossed it to Shadow.  Shadow grabbed it from the air and it immediately exploded, flinging the mutant back.  In an instant, a unit of mutants rushed from the helicopter, descending on the X-men in a wave of violence.

Logan sprinted towards Kurt, scooped Rogue up in his arms, and darted for the coverage of the trees.  Rogue moaned in his arms and he pressed harder, fighting to put distance between them and the enemy.  "It's all right, Marie.  I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"You promise," she murmured, a tinge of a tease overlaying her voice.

"I promise."

"Logan, tell me you love me."

He glanced oddly at her, whipping around a tight cluster of trees.  "What?"

"Please.  I need to hear it."

_What have they done to her_?  "I love you, Marie.  And I'm going to protect you forever."

Her smile turned malicious.  "Perfect."  Her foot came up, smacking into the side of his face as her elbow smashed into his jaw.

Caught off guard, Logan dropped her and staggered.  Rogue attacked him again, using both her feet to slam into his chest.  He stumbled, but balanced himself, ripping out his claws.  He had been so blinded by his concern for her that he hadn't picked up on the scent hidden beneath Rogue's perfume.  "I should've known.  Mystique."

Mystique, still disguised as Rogue, bowed her head.  "You're losing your touch, Logan."

"_Where is she_!"

"Your beloved little woman is where she belongs!  With the Brotherhood!"

Logan snarled and lunged at Mystique, tearing his claws into her flesh.  "I've let you live one to many times!"  He stabbed her again and again, tears stinging at his eyes as he continued to assault Rogue's image.  _It's not her.  It's not her.  It only looks like her._

Part Two

Logan burst from the trees, covered in blood.  His animalistic rage had broken free and he attacked like a rabid wolf: slicing and tearing apart the mutants who had stolen his heart.  He would find her if it meant killing every living thing on this earth.

End Chapter Seventeen

**Asder**:  I'm excited that you're so excited!

**Galxy**:  Hey, keep hoping and your wish may come true.

**Krypt**:  Lol.  I noticed that about your name, too.

**RogCher**:  Yeah, you're "RogCher".

**BoredReal**:  Sorry, but this chapter is late.  Anyway, if you can keep waiting, I promise it'll be worth it.

**Snoob**:  I never understood the third-person thing either.  If you ever find out, let me know.

**Wapps**:  Yeah, Gambit's really tugging on Logan's nerves.

**Loganlover**:  Of course I'm writing more!  This story still has a ways to go!

**Goldensnid**:  Your review cracked me up!  I'll watch those short chapters.

**Chamaeleon**:  Your review was from Chapter 4, so I'm assuming you loved his last line from Chapter 4: thanks a million!

**Jo**:  That is a thought, but I don't want to drag another plotline into the story.  Besides, Jean belongs with Scott.  Logan's just going to have to fight for Rogue.


	18. Departure

Chapter Eighteen

Departure

Part One

"How is he," Xavier murmured as he wheeled his chair into the infirmary.  His gray eyes were dulled with sorrow and the burden of failure.  He wished he could have accompanied his team into battle; maybe things wouldn't have turned so bleak.

"_Pas si bon_," Gambit replied, shaking his head.  "The doc say Logan in a coma, _professeur._"

The professor nodded sadly, gently resting a warm hand on Logan's arm.  His skin was cool and moist.  "Mr. LeBleau," he spoke softly.  "Why is it you're really here?" 

"To help, _mon ami_."  Gambit pursed his lips in thought and added, "Gambit's got a score to settle.  You know that, _professeur_."  Remy tapped his left temple.  "You got in my head, _non_?"

Xavier smiled wanly.  "I am sorry for the intrusion, but I had to be sure I wasn't placing them into further danger.  I had to be sure I could trust you."  He rolled towards the door, glancing back when he reached the entry.  "You're a very intriguing man, Mr. LeBleau.  It would be a shame if I must lose my trust."

"_Oui, le monsieur_.  It would."  Remy stared at the doorway long after Xavier had left.  He sighed, muttering, "But Gambit's gotta look out for number one."

"There you are, _médecin_," Gambit said cheerfully as he jumped off the counter he had been sitting on for the last hour.  "You say you be back shortly, _non_?"

Beast smiled sheepishly and readjusted his reading glasses that were perched on the brim of his nose.  "I am sorry, Mr. LeBleau…"

"Gambit, _mon ami_."

"Yes, Gambit.  But I got carried away with my research."  Dr. McCoy waddled over to tower over Logan.  "His coloring is better," he mused as he pried open one of Wolverine's eyelids.  "And his pupils are no longer dilated."  Beast picked up the clipboard on the side tray and began scribbling as he muttered medical terms under his breath.

"This is all interesting, but Gambit's got to go."  Remy hesitated, staring at the limp form on the bed and then up at the gentle doctor.

Hank smiled knowingly.  "Good luck, Gambit."

The thief nodded then made a hasty retreat.

"Damn," a hoarse voice groaned.  "I wanted to kill him."

Beast chuckled and went to a drawer to retrieve his stethoscope.  "Remy's got a past, but he's a good man.  You should understand that more than any of us."

Logan scowled and, struggling, he sat up and ripped off the monitor devices taped to his chest.  "Where's Rogue?"

Hank shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Logan, but we haven't found her yet."

"Then I'm going to," he hissed.

Logan leapt off the bed and stormed out of the room.  All he wanted was to get to Rogue.

Part Two

"This isn't a good idea," Bobby whispered as he strapped himself into the driver's seat.  "The professor is going to be pissed."

"We'z got ta do someteng," Kurt reasoned.  "Storm and Cyclops are gone.  _Der Professor_ would never let'z uz go wit'out them."   

"You're right.  And it's not like there's any danger, right?"  Bobby glanced into the review mirror at Kitty.  "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Sure.  Sneaking into military bases?  It's my hobby."  

"I hope Gambit isn't leading us into a trap," Bobby voiced his concern.  "That would suck."  He put the car into gear and –

his door flew open.

"What the hell are you doing," Logan boomed.

"Uh, going out for ice cream," Kitty offered, then peered down at her feet: _we're so busted_.

"Look, Logan, we got a tip," Bobby spoke up confidently.  "We know where we can get a copy of the disc."

"Why the hell didn't you tell Xavier?"

"Who says we didn't?"

"Because I know he would have never let you three go."

"Logan, we're wasting time!  Gambit said that…"

"Oh," Logan snarled.  "_Gambit_ told you."

Bobby ignored him.  "He said that they're going to wipe it out of the system in less than hour.  We don't have time to screw around because it's simple, Logan: no disc, no Rogue."

Logan growled.  "Move over."

End Chapter Eighteen

**NOTE**:  Remember, I abbreviate names.  Try to find yours:

**Angry Gumball**:  I can get a lot worse.

**BoredReal**:  Hey, you can always ramble with me.  I don't mind!  Lol.

**Snooboo**:  Well, now you know!

**Goldensnid**:  Please, don't hurt me!  AHH!!

**Starshine**:  Thank you so incredibly much!  And I never read Logan knowing a bit of French, but I don't see why not.  He lived in Canada for 15 years!

**4Rogue**:  I'm sorry you feel that way, but I understand it.  If this were based off the original cartoon, Gambit would be the center of attention.  I've always adored him, too.  Yet, in the movie world, I can't help but be a Logan lover.  I hope you find a fic that is to your satisfaction.

**RogCher**:  EEK!  I guess I should find myself a Beta reader.  Anyway, I'm glad you like it even though it is flawed.

**Jessi** (Creeggnator):  Thank you a million times!  I couldn't help but smile when I read your review.  I hope you continue to like it.

**Galxy**:  He always as to get to her!

**Asder**:  He meant what he said.  He's already told the real Rogue two times that he loves her.

**Loganlover**:  I'm glad I've got you questioning; it's what usually keeps people reading – they want the answers!

**MademMorte**:  Miss Death?  Cool.  And I don't think you have a problem, unless I have one, too.  I love it when he goes crazy and all protective over her.

**Krypt**:  I'm enjoying _Released_, but when will you update _Abuse_?

**Fan-crazy**:  I think I'll have to float with the majority: romance.  Yet, we'll see just how deep their relationship goes.  As for your Chapter 17 review, thank you tremendously.  I'm thrilled you're enjoying it!

**Cassandralee**:  Sorry about the wait.

**Rog/Kit/Dan fan**:  Thanks!


	19. Stealing to Bargain

**NOTES**:  Sorry if there were a million errors.  I wrote and submitted it during class.  I didn't have time to read over it.

Chapter Nineteen

Stealing to Bargain

Part One

In the shadows of night, the four crept along the perimeter of the Jenkins Military Base.  Logan glanced behind him, regretting not forcing the others out of the car.  Kurt he wasn't too concerned about, but Bobby and Kitty were only kids in his eyes: twenty-one and nineteen were too young to place in mortal danger.  Yet, there was no turning back.  They had less than fifteen minutes to sneak into an office and copy the files onto a disc.  Logan could feel each precious second slip by.

"Logan," Kitty whispered, glancing nervously around.  She wasn't an X-men, yet.  She had never purposely walked into a perilous situation, but she wasn't willing to cave into self-doubt.  She could do this.  "I can get in.  All I need is cover."

Bobby winced.  If anything happened to her who knew what Xavier would do.  "Kitty, we'd agreed that Kurt would go in.  He can transport in and out."

Kurt bowed his head shamefully.  "I don't know how ta work ta computer."

Logan growled.  As much as he despised it, he knew what had to be done.  "Kitty's right.  She's the only one who can get in and download the file quickly.  Kurt, transport us closer to the building."  Logan peered around them, an air vent on the roof catching his attention.  "Take us up there."

One by one, Kurt transported the team onto the roof.

"I don't suppose Gambit told you where the offices were," Logan said.  "Or the pass codes."

"Any office will do," Bobby breathed, aware of the guards that paroled the lawns below them.  "All we need is a computer that's hooked up to the system.  The password is M-U-T-E-X-P."

Logan's face scrunched up in a mixture of bafflement and wonder.  How did Gambit know these things?  "Alright, Kurt, you and I will go in first.  If it's clear, come back and get them."

Logan pulled the cover of the air vent off and climbed inside.  It was a tight squeeze and he had to shimmy his muscular body through.  Kurt crawled in behind him, his blue tail smacking into the sides.  "Quiet," Logan hissed.

"_Ich bin erbärmlich_," Kurt mumbled apologetically.

Logan rolled his eyes.  Kurt the German speaker and Remy the French speaker: what was next?

Logan dropped from the vent to the floor, crouching for a split moment, listening intently to the sounds of the building.  Kurt followed suit, watching Logan for any sign of trouble.  The two scouted the corridors hastily, not wanting to waste time.  Finally, Logan nodded to Kurt.  "Go get them."

Kurt vanished, a blue mist bursting in the air as he transported.

Logan stalked the hallways further.  Up ahead he heard the muffled sound of approaching conversation.  He ducked around a corner and pressed himself to the wall.  In seconds he could make out the voices.

"I don't think this is a good idea," a desperate male tried to convince his companion.

"I think it is," a woman snapped.  "We need to eliminate all the evidence.  There are too many people sniffing around.  General Hemlick himself was here today interrogating me."

The voices grew more faint as they slipped into an elevator.  Logan waited a beat then, rushed forward and whipped out his claws.  He pried the elevator shaft doors open and leapt onto the cables.  He climbed down the wires until his feet touched the top of the elevator.  He pressed his ear to the vent.

"…the only way."

"No," the woman spoke sharply.  "The mutant must be killed.  _That_ is the only way."

"You'll be starting a war, Ashley."

"We're already at war."

There was a pause before the man retorted, "But now it's bigger.  We've not only the mutants to deal with, but now the American government.  If they ever find out what we've done, it'll be a disaster."

"Which is exactly why we must destroy the files."

"And kill the mutant?"

"_Yes_!"__

The lift came to a stop.  Logan remained where he was until he was sure they had exited then, he opened the emergency escape hatch and slid into the elevator.  Scanning the buttons, he pressed the basement level.

Logan stepped off at the basement level, shocked by the lack of security.  Was it possible that these people were trying to hide things subtly?  Minor security would draw attention away, causing others to believe that this was an unimportant building.  Maybe it was.  Maybe Gambit had misled them: whether it was deliberately or incidentally.

Logan ambled down a dimly lit corridor.  He found himself at a dead end.  _What the hell?_  Buildings weren't built to have dead ends.  He pounded his palms against the wall.  It sounded hollow.  He scanned the edges and a tingle ran up his spine.  There were creases, tiny slivers of open space.  Something was behind the wall.

Now how to open the wall?

Logan smoothed his hands along every inch to no prevail.  Frustrated, he shot his claws out and rammed them into the barrier.  A few more strikes and he was able to push him self through a rigid hole.  Instantly his breath caught in his throat.

He stood gaping at a vast operation room with frightening equipment he knew wasn't used to saving lives – but altering them.  It was an experimentation room.  The test subjects?  Mutants.  

He slowly walked further into the torture chamber, glaring at the machines.  What were they trying to do here?  Make mutants more powerful?  Manipulate life for their own twisted uses?  But more importantly: why?

He came to a large glass tube filled with a blue haze.  Curious, he stepped closer and – 

"Rogue!"

She was sprawled on the floor dressed in only her under garments.  She lay motionless: as lifeless as a barren winter.  Desperate, Logan crashed through the glass with his claws, crying out from rage.  How dare they do this to her!

He leapt up onto the platform and collapsed onto his knees.  Gently, he rolled her onto her back and peered down into her graceful face.  She looked like a snow angel: beautiful and peaceful, yet as pale as death.  "Marie," he whispered hoarsely, tenderly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  Gingerly, he scooped her into his arms, cradling her body against him.  "Marie," her name released in a breath.

He carefully stood up.

"Not so fast," a sharp voice ordered.  "She's not going anywhere, Wolverine."

Logan whirled around, Rogue secure in his arms, to be faced with a dozen men (and more still seeping in through the hole he had created).  "The hell she isn't," he spat.  He delicately placed her on an operating table and then faced his opponents.  

_To my death, Marie,_ he thought as he charged forward.

End Chapter Nineteen

**Wapps**:  Sorry I missed you the last time!  And thanks for the vote of confidence!

**Snoob**:  A beta reader is someone who reads the chapter before posting and corrects grammar mistakes.  He/she also gives feedback to help improve the story.  A beta reader is like an editor.

**Cassandra**:  Some things will be revealed and others may not.

**Vegata**:  Yeah, sometimes FF.net is a little slow getting the chapters up.  So, it says it's there because I did upload it it's just that you can't get to it yet.  Anyway, thank you for the second review.  I wish I could post more/longer ones.  If only I had the time!  /frowns/

**Little Proph**:  Why do you have three aliases?  And I'm sorry about your toe.  Are you ok?

**Madem Morte**:  May I hide with you because I love his animalistic attributes to.  Personally, I find it sexy.  I get excited when someone's protectiveness goes crazy (out of love, of course.)

**Galxychld**:  Well, we got to Rogue.  Was it like you expected?

**Loganlover**:  Wow.  Thank you so much!

**Bulma Briefs**:  One of the best?  That's quite an honor!  Thank you!

**Jo**:  Yeah, and Kitty realized it, too!


	20. Do Not Go Gently

Chapter Twenty

Do Not Go Gently

Part One

Logan slashed at his assailants, blinded with rage and the burning need to protect the cherished life lying on a gurney behind him.  Her every breath was entwined with his as he pierced the flesh of one man after another.  If she died tonight he knew his soul would burn for eternity out of his own self-loathing.  He would sentence himself to damnation.

A dozen men pounced on him, swaying him off balance, but he quickly recovered, slicing into abdomen after abdomen.  _How would you like your hearts torn out!_  He ducked from a blow, swinging around and slamming his fist into an opponent's jaw.  _How would you like it if I kidnapped one of your loved ones and committed fucking experiments on them_!

A large man in uniform punched Logan in the ribs; stunned when the mutant whirled around and whacked him in the chest, flinging him across the room.  His comrades jumped into action, all flinging themselves at Logan at the same time, dragging the powerful man to his knees.

Logan growled, his muscles straining as he burst from the pile, tossing men aside.  No one was going to keep him down.

Suddenly a shot rang out and all fell still.  Logan glowered at a woman as she sauntered closer, the semi-automatic held in her hand aimed at his head.  "Stryker warned me about you, Wolverine.  He said you were his greatest potential, but ultimately his greatest failure."

"Sorry to disappoint, Ashley" he snarled.  He recognized her scent from the elevator.

"I know you would come after her."

"Is that why you took her?"  He stood rock solid, the urge to tear the woman apart nearly overwhelming.   But if he got a bullet in his head, he may not recover in time to keep them from taking Rogue.  And this time he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't find her – at least, not alive.

"No, no, no.  We didn't take her, Wolverine.  The Brotherhood did – or at least they think they did.  Shadow is a double-agent."

Logan jerked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing into slits.  "Why are you telling me this?"

"Paranoia.  You thought you had to watch your back before, but now…" she grinned mischievously.  "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Enlightenment me."

"I don't think so, Wolverine."  She trained the weapon on Rogue.  "You, however, are going to do as I say or I kill her."

A burst of blue ignited in the air followed by a body swirling, and a tail whipping the gun out of Ashley's hand.  Bobby came rushing into the room, followed by Kitty.  Iceman placed his hands on the floor: a sheet of ice spreading rapidly across the tiles and spreading up the soldiers' legs to imprison them.

Kurt shook his finger at Ashley, scolding her.  "Gunz aren't toyz."

Logan flung around and raced towards Rogue, gathering her up in his arms.  "Kurt, take her out of here," he ordered, handing the fragile woman over to the transporter.

Kurt immediately complied.  Then moments later he reappeared and wrapped his arms around Kitty.  "Time ta go," he muttered, vanishing once more.

"This isn't over, Wolverine," Ashley hissed, struggling to break through the ice that had wound itself up to her waist.

Logan stalked forward and leaned into her face.  "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he growled, his claws ready to skin her alive.

Kurt was back and he tugged on Logan's arm.  "No, Logan."

Logan didn't even look his way.  "Get Bobby out."

Kurt hesitantly stepped away and went to get the younger X-man to safety, reluctantly leaving the Wolverine alone with their enemies.

Logan pressed a razor to her face.  "I'm waiting."

Ashley gazed into his hard eyes and hers turned frightened.  She had no doubt that he would kill her.  "Stryker was wrong.  You did turn out perfectly – just working for the wrong side."

"Too bad for you."

Kurt zapped back and instantly wrapped his arms around Logan.  "Not today," he said as he transported them out.

On the other side of the compound's fence, Kitty and Bobby were crouched on the ground with Rogue nestled between them.  Logan stiffly walked forward and scooped her up, cradling her once more against him.  Silently he marched off toward the car they had stashed on the other side of the hills.

Part Two

The whirring of the machines was the only indicator that she was still alive.  Logan paced the room, filled with adrenaline that had no outlet.  Doctor Hank McCoy rapidly glanced his way.  "Logan, you are distracting me.  Please, wait outside.  I am almost finished."

Logan halted and faced the doctor.  "No," he snapped.

Beast sighed.  "Please."

Logan grunted, hesitating before storming out of the room.  He needed to tear something apart.  The memory of seeing Rogue so vulnerable inside the glass tube made his blood boil and his veins pop.  She of all people didn't deserve such a violation.  She'd already been through enough with Magneto and himself.

The image of her panged and shocked face after he had stabbed her through the chest was engraved in his mind.  Furious, Logan roared and punched a whole through the wall.  She deserved more – something greater than all this.  She deserved to have her dreams be reality.

_Children_.  Logan slid to the floor onto his knees.  _She wants children_.

Could he do it?  Could Wolverine accept her love and in turn give her what she most desired?

_This is foolishness talking_, he thought.  _You're just upset_.

_But you love her_, a tiny voice in his head said.  _You've told her_.

_I know that_!  _But that doesn't mean anything has to become of it_.

_She's dying_.  _She needs someone to love her_.

Logan growled.  Damn his conscious.  Damn his conscious for being right.

End Chapter Twenty

**Snoob**:  Lol.  No problem.

**RogCher**:  How someone can't possibly love him is beyond me!

**Rog/Kit/Dan fan**:  I don't know who Danielle Moonstar is.  I don't watch the cartoon.  Sorry.  I only know about Kitty because she was vaguely mentioned in the movies.

**Madem Morte**:  You know, I've read a few, but none of them stuck with me.  If I think of one, I will certainly let you know.

**SouthCanWrest**:  Lol.  I'm a hypocrite, too.  I hate cliffhangers!

**Hotaru**:  Thank you so much.  You made my day!


	21. Sleep Not My Love

Chapter Twenty-One

Sleep Not My Love

Part One

In the darkest hour of night, Logan slipped into the infirmary under the cover of shadows.  Beast had turned in hours before, leaving Rogue alone in her hospital bed and Logan took advantage of the opportunity.  He quietly tiptoed over to her and gazed down at her frail body.  Her coloring was slightly better, but she was far from a recovery.  Logan planned to change that.

Gently, he placed the palm of his hand against her smooth cheek.  "Do your thing, kid," he murmured.  He waited a beat…then two…then three…he didn't feel the pull of her deadly power.  Frantic, he cupped her other cheek, cradling her face in both his hands.  "Damn it, kid, come on!"

Crazed, Logan flung her covers aside and ran his hands down her neck and arms.  He clasped his fingers around her slender palms.  "Don't do this, Marie.  Of all times for your power to quit: this is not it!"  He leaned forward and in a hopeless attempt, pressed his warm lips against her cool ones.  _Steal my power to heal your self, damn it_!

Her mutation refused to oblige, remaining dormant somewhere deep inside her.  Disheartened, Logan howled and whipped around, kicking one of the monitors.  Why wasn't she absorbing him?  Did this mean she'd never wake up?

"No," he roared, wanting to run up to Beast's room and demand the doctor to fix her.  "Damn it, Marie!"  Logan whirled back around.  He'd vowed to protect this woman.  _What a bang up jump I've done_.  "I'll do anything!  I'll even have children with you!"

"Lo-an," spoken so softly anyone else would have missed it, but her raspy whisper was music to his ultra-sensitive ears.

Immediately, Logan was at her side.  "Rogue!"  He held back from touching her.  "Hey, kid," he said, trying to keep his voice from betraying him.  "Nice of you to join us in the land of the living."

Rogue, her eyes struggling to open, reached her fingers up, to weak to move even her hand.  "Lo-an," she murmured heartbreakingly, searching for him.

Logan swallowed hard and gingerly took her hand.  "What is it, kid," he asked gently.

"Lo-gan."  Tears fell from her eyes, sliding down her ashen cheeks.

"I'm right here, Rogue."  _I'll kill them!_

Her lower lip began to tremble.

"Shh, Marie, don't cry."  _I'll kill them slowly_.

"Logan," she sobbed.

_Very slowly._  "It's all right, Marie."  _And very, very painfully_.  "You're with me now.  Everything's going to be ok.  I won't let anyone hurt you."

She wept.

Part Two

It was Rogue's third day in the infirmary and she was beginning to show signs of immense improvement.  Logan stiffly strolled into the room and couldn't help but grin when she beamed at his arrival.  "Hey, kid, the doc says only another day or two and then you can start sleeping in your own bed."

Beast glanced back at him from his X-ray board and nodded.  "That's right, Rogue."

"Thank God.  I hate being down here alone."  She winked at Logan playfully.  She wasn't supposed to have anyone visiting her at night, but every night Logan crept down and stayed with her until dawn then, snuck back upstairs before Dr. McCoy got up.

Beast snorted.  As if he didn't know.  He'd come down to check on her and had found Logan sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding her hand.  The doctor had chose to ignore it.  It wasn't only Rogue who needed healing.

"Say, doc, I'm taking her out for a walk."  Logan patted Rogue's head.  "The poor kid needs some fresh air."

Rogue had yet to leave the infirmary.  She anxiously looked over at Hank.  "Please, Dr.McCoy."

"Use the wheelchair," Beast said, unable to turn the sweet girl down.

Logan pushed her around the gardens and Rogue sighed in delight.  It was so nice being out of the infirmary.  "Park us over there," she said, pointing to the bench by the fountain.

Logan did as she asked, placing the wheelchair directly beside the bench where he sat.  Rogue glanced his way and he knew instantly what she wanted.  He helped her transfer from the chair to the bench, and she nestled against his side.  He draped his arm around her back.  "Better?"

"Much," she answered.

Logan pulled a cigar from his jacket and lit it up.  They sat like that for an hour, Logan smoking and Rogue curled against him; in comfortable silence before Rogue murmured, "I know you didn't mean it."

"Mean what," he asked around the cigar clenched between his teeth.

"That you'd have children with me."

_Aw, shit._  He thought briefly of denying the whole incident, chalking it up to her delirium when she first woke up.  Yet, he couldn't do that to her.  She deserved an honest answer.  "Damn, kid."  He pulled the cigar from his mouth and twirled it around in his fingers.  "I did mean it."

He felt her go utterly still.  "You did," she breathed.  She sat up and gazed into his face, willing him to look her way.  "Do you still?"

He peered into her eyes.  How could he deny her the one thing she wanted most in the world?  "I just figured that…maybe…if you didn't find anyone else…and if you still wanted children…and if you wouldn't mind being with me…"

"I don't want anyone else."

"Wow."  Logan glanced away.  "Ok."  _What the hell am I getting myself into_?

End Chapter Twenty-One

**Starshine**:  He had help, but I think he could've handled it on his own if he had to.  I mean this is Wolverine we're talking about here!  Lol.

**RogCher**:  Since you begged so nicely…I'll see what I can do about keeping her alive.  However, I won't make any promises.

**Jo**:  Hugh Jackman is one of the sexiest men alive!  And he was perfect for the part (and I'm not just saying that because he's so damn hot).

**Loganlover**:  Thank you so much.  I get motivated by compliments like that.

**Vegeta**:  Afraid it'll end up too long?  Lol.  Honestly, I don't know how much longer this will be.

**Bulma Briefs**:  R/W is the only way to go!

**Snoob**:  Lol.  But isn't angst so nice?

**Kivruk**:  Well, you wanted to know what happened next.  Was it to your satisfaction?

**Galxychld**:  We all like that little voice.  How could it be ignored?

**Ella**:  Got it!

**Chicken butt**:  Thank you so much!

**BoredReal**:  Lol.  Oops, sorry, I didn't mean for you to get emotional.

**Tigerfanfry**:  I wish I could update everyday.  Ah, the ideal life…  


	22. Doubt

Chapter Twenty-Two

Doubt

For the past two days, Logan had stopped coming by as frequently.  Rogue told herself that he just needed time to think and absorb what was happening between them.  When Beast finally declared her fit to go, Rogue exchanged the patient gown for her street clothes and broodingly left the infirmary.  He hadn't come to get her.

She found him hunched over a bottle of Vodka in the sunroom and her heart sank.  She hesitated by the door, debating whether she should confront him or sneak off to her room.

"You just going to stand there," he grumbled and then took a swing of alcohol.

She should have known he knew she was there.  He probably smelled her from down the hall.  Rogue slowly approached and tentatively took a seat at the oak table.  "Dr. McCoy says I'm perfectly healthy.  He thinks that whatever they had done to me helped me further gain control of my power.  He doesn't know for sure, though, because I was beginning to gain control before…before…you know."  Through her entire speech, she had kept her head partially bowed and stared transfixed at a smudge on the glass tabletop.

Logan flicked his eyes her way, his heart melting at the sight of her looking so lost and alone.  "What did they do to you, Rogue?"

She shook her head.  "I don't remember."

_Liar_, he thought, taking another drink.

"But who cares," she tried forcing the tremor from her voice.  "I can control my skin now.  That's all I've ever wanted, right.  So, who cares how it happened?  I'm free now.  No longer trapped in my own body."  She bit her lower lip, peering up to stare out of the large bay window.  "Life has a way of being crazy."

He grunted his agreement.

"Logan," she looked his way, but never met his eyes.  "Things don't need to be so weird between us.  I mean…friends can overcome awkwardness."

_Awkwardness?  What an understatement_.  "What do you mean?"

"You know, friends sometimes make promises they can't keep.  Things may be weird for awhile, but it all blows away and everything returns to normal."

_She's giving you a chance to back out.  Take it!_  "Listen, Rogue, you're just a kid.  You have a lifetime ahead of you.  And now that you can control your power…"

She looked away and muttered, "Yeah."  She slowly got up.  "Bye, Logan."

He stared straight ahead, watching her reflection walk away.

[THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Ok, ok, ok…it was only a joke!  I'm sorry!]

The hours slipped away and before long it was well past midnight.  Logan left the sunroom and made his way up to his room.  Passing by Rogue's bedroom, he stopped and listened.  She was crying.  _Damn._  He poked his head inside.  "Rogue?"

"Go away," she ordered from under her covers.

Logan stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  He ambled to her bed and perched himself on the edge, reaching out to pull her blankets off her head.  "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffed.  "It's silly."

Logan kicked off his boots and crawled further onto the mattress and pulled her to him.  "If it's upsetting you then, it isn't silly."

"Don't be such a dense man, Logan," she scolded, trying to push away from him.  "You damn well know what's wrong!  How dare you play with my feelings like you did!  It was cruel and heartless you asshole!"

Logan held on tight, not letting her squirm away.  "I'm sorry, Rogue.  I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to.  I just…sit still!  I want to talk with you, not fight you."

Rogue calmed her escape attempts.  "It doesn't matter," she snapped.  "You made it all perfectly clear.  And I can live with it.  I just need some time to move past it.  So don't worry: we're still friends."

"Rogue…Marie…I just want you to understand.  I can't be what you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be anyone but yourself, Logan.  It's you I fell in love with, not the image I wish you were.  And that's what's killing me.  I love you, but you're not what I want.  I want a man who loves me and wants me in return.  I want a man who loves me so much that he would give anything to marry me and have children with me!  You can't do that.  It's not who you are.  I realize that."

"Rogue."  He lowered himself so that they were face to face, pleading with her to believe him.  "It's not that I don't want those things.  It's just that…I can't…I mean…could you imagine it?  Me?  With kids?  It's crazy."

"I know," she whispered.  "I feel it, too.  I mean, come on, there's no way I could be a mother.  It's hopeless."

"No, Marie.  Don't.  Don't do this to yourself."

"Why not?  You're doing it to yourself."

Logan gaped at her.  _Damn, she's right_.  "Rogue…I…it's different.  I…" He gazed into her eyes and lost all words.  She was beautiful and intriguing.  His mind pulled up the memory of their kiss in the kitchen all those days ago and his mouth went dry.  God, he wanted her.  "Marie," he murmured below a whisper then, covered her mouth with his.

End Chapter Twenty-Two

**MademMorte**:  Sorry I missed you, but I submitted before getting this.  Anyway, thanks for the website.  I'll have to look into that.  Also, I don't use MSN.  I have a 'Yahoo!' email address and an 'AOL' messenger.

**PrincessGAL**:  EEK!  I missed you.  Sorry, but I submitted Chapter Twenty-One before getting this.  Anyway, thank you so much!  I'm glad you feel that way.

**Substan**:  You are forgiven.  Lol.

**RogCher**:  Oops!  Anyway, it's nice to know that you've got my back: I could've been facing a lawsuit if you hadn't showed me that contract.  Lol.

**BoredReal**:  Whoa, calm down there, buddy.  Take a few deep breaths and relax.  If you got so excited with Chapter Twenty, maybe Chapter Twenty-One (this chapter) was too much for you.  Are you alive?

**Loganlov**:  Thanks.  And I'll keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews.  Otherwise, I would feel like no one cares.


	23. Secret of Two

Chapter Twenty-Three

Secret of Two

Logan lurked the halls of the school, a cigar dangling from his mouth.  He grumbled a couple of hellos to the students who were brave enough to bid him good morning, but refused to break his stride.  His eyes were narrowed, naturally suspicious of those around him, especially toward the man headed his way.

"Logan," Xavier spoke in his gentle, fatherly voice.  "May I have a word with you?"

"Now?"

"Yes.  Now.  If it isn't too much of an inconvenience."

Logan snorted his agreement and followed the professor into his office.  Xavier parked his wheelchair by the couch and indicated for Logan to sit.  "I'm afraid I haven't made myself clear to you."

"How's that professor?"

"I've asked you not to smoke in the building."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief.  _Was this all Xavier wanted to talk about_?  "Right.  Sorry, professor."

"I don't care if you smoke, Logan.  I don't care if you do it out on the lawn or patio.  Yet, I wish you wouldn't smoke indoors.  It's unhealthy for the children."

Logan glanced around.  Were to snub it out?  He definitely didn't want to use his palm again.

"And I want to discuss Rogue."

Logan froze, his throat tightening from anxiety.  "Yeah," he cleared his throat.  "What about her?"

Xavier's knowing eyes stared at him.  "She's a very special girl, Logan; a special girl who happens to be more fragile than she appears.  And with her recent kidnapping, I'm afraid she's slipping away from us."

"What do you mean?"

"Just be careful with her, Logan."  He glanced at his watch.  "I'm late for class.  If you will excuse me."

Logan nodded and trailed out into the hallway where he bumped into Cyclops.  "Watch it, one-eye."

Cyclops pursed his lips together and ambled off.  He was still mourning Jean and never felt up to a confrontation.

Logan was rounding a corner when he saw Rogue strolling his way.  They looked at each other's faces in unison and neither knew what to do.  Logan shifted his weight and leaned against the conjoining walls, waiting for her to come to him.  "Morning," he mumbled as she reached him.

"Morning," she replied just as softly.

"Listen, Rogue, I…"

"Hey, Rogue," Kitty called out from the top of the stairs.  "Are you ready to go?"

Logan glanced at Kitty and then questioningly at Rogue.  "Where you going?"

Rogue shrugged.  "IHOP for Breakfast."

"Oh.  I'll catch you later then."  Logan turned and walked away.

He went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, never comfortable eating in the cafeteria.  He plopped down on a stool at the island with a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and a glass of orange juice.  He was taking his first bite when the door slowly swung open and Rogue nervously floated into the room.

"I thought you were going to IHOP," Logan said without looking up from his bowl.  He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I was," she whispered.  She retrieved a bowl and spoon and sat in the stool opposite of him.  "May I join you?"

He shrugged, grunting his approval.  "It's a free country, kid."  He pushed the cereal box across the table to her.  "Healthier for your heart than pancakes anyway."

Rogue gave a gentle giggle, accepting the cardboard box.  "As if you care about that."

He shrugged and shoved more cereal into his mouth.

Rogue poured herself some Cheerios then sighed.  "We can't avoid it, Logan."

"I know."

"We need to talk about it."

"I know."

Rogue sagged and tabbed her spoon against the cereal in her bowl.  "This is awkward."

"I know that, too."  Logan peered up at her sincerely.  "You want to start?"

"I don't want anything coming between us."

"Nothing will."

"Not even last night?"

Logan shook his head.  "No.  Not even last night."

"How can you be so sure?"

He gave a ghost of a grin.  "I just do.  Trust me."

Trust me.  Those words conjured up the memory of last night.

[LAST NIGHT]

He covered her mouth with his.  Her lips were soft and hinted at the strawberry gloss she usually wore.  He groaned, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he pressed her closer to him.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what he was doing was a mistake.  _You'll only end up hurting her._

_No.  No, I won't_.

_Do you plan on marrying her?  That's the kind of commitment she wants_.

He lost all train of thought when Rogue rolled onto her back, taking him with her.  Lying on top of her, his lips assaulting her, and his hands roaming her body, he couldn't see past his actions.  He wanted her.  He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a woman.

Rogue ripped the buttons of his flannel shirt off, sliding her hands up his chest.  She moaned as his tongue wandered down the side of her neck.  And then she froze as she felt it.  He was straining against his jeans, pressing into her thigh.  She gulped.  "Logan," she murmured.  "I'm a…I mean, I've never…"

Logan drew his head back and gazed into her misty eyes.  "Do you want to stop?"

[PRESENT]

Rogue's features relaxed, softening into acceptance.  "You're right.  We're cool."  She finally took a bite of her cereal.  "We can be mature adults, right?"

"Right."

She stole his glass and took a gulp of his juice.  "Let's just keep it between us, though, ok?"

 "Who the hell would I tell?  It's you who's got the nosy friends."

Rogue, ignoring his jibe, passed him back his juice.  "What are you thinking?"

_What am I thinking?  Damn, Marie, you don't want to know_.  "I agree.  It'll be our secret.  It ain't anyone else's damn business anyway."

Rogue nodded, her shoulders slumping a little more.  She tried focusing on her cereal, but it was hard; being so close to Logan and the memory of what they had done last night was utterly unnerving.  She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to look him in the eye again.

End Chapter Twenty-Three

**Cassandra**:  I know what you mean.  I like it when things go wrong, but I hate it when it takes forever to get them fixed.

**Snoob**:  Lol.  I actually seriously considered leaving that scene as the ending.  Yet, I knew people would freak out on me.  I would have had to watch my back for years to come.

**Vegeta**:  I'll see what I can do about the action.  /smiles/

**Asterope**:  I'm glad I managed to get you hooked even if it took awhile.  Thanks for all three reviews!

**Jo**:  I'm obsessed with the tent scene!  It makes you wonder.  Why would Mystique even think of changing into Rogue unless Logan truly cared for her?

**Jenni**:  I was truthfully considering that being the end, that's why I did it.  Yet, I couldn't be that cruel.


	24. Take My Heart

Chapter Twenty-Four

Take My Heart

The sun had long since settled over the horizon and most of the mansion's occupants had disappeared into their respective rooms.  Yet, Rogue remained wide-awake, strolling the halls until she reached the kitchen.  Her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything today except for the small bowl of cereal she'd had with Logan.  Pushing her way in, she caught a sniff of smoke and her heart beat faster.

"Hey, kid," Logan greeted around the cigar clenched between his teeth.  "Welcome to our favorite room of the house."

Rogue went to the fridge and peered in.  "We do end up in here a lot."  Pulling out some left over pizza, she scolded him:  "You know you aren't supposed to smoke in here."

"Damn," he grumbled.

Rogue set the plate on the counter and took a seat opposite of him.  Logan watched her every move and she was starting to feel self-conscious.  She took a bite of a piece of pizza, trying to ignore his penetrating stare.

Logan leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.  "What are you so anxious about?"

Rogue swallowed.  "I don't know what you…" she sighed.  There was no point in lying to him.  The man had a sixth sense about things, especially when it came to her.  "You can't tell me you don't find this situation awkward.  I mean, last night…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

Logan nodded, trying to play it cool.  He had to be calm and collected.  "Last night doesn't need to be anymore than what it was.  Or what you want it to be."

Rogue licked her lips in thought.  "What was it to you?  Or what was it that you wanted it to be?"

_Shit.  Why do you always have to ask questions?_  "It was what it was."

"And what is that, Logan?"  Rogue could feel her temper rising.  After last night she deserved more than his elusive answers.  She deserved honesty.  "What was it?  A mistake?  What?"

"You would never be a mistake, Rogue."  He growled from frustration.  "But I don't know what it was."

"Then what was it to you?  How do you perceive it?"

Logan sighed harshly and shifted in his chair.  "Why do we have to analyze everything?  Why can't we just leave things alone?"

"I know it's uncomfortable, Logan, but it needs to be done.  I need to know where I stand with you."

Logan contemplated her words, remembering last night and realizing that he couldn't hurt her.  She needed someone to be there.  Someone she could trust; and if he downplayed last night then she would never be his.  She would close her heart off to him.  And Logan hated the thought of losing her.

Rogue got up, taking his silence as his answer.  Logan stared at her as she began walking away and he knew this was it.  If he let her walk out that kitchen door he'd be allowing her to walk into the arms of another man.  She wouldn't look back this time.  She'd given it all she had.

He had to make her stay.  In his hopelessness, he blurted, "Marry me!" 

Rogue froze.  Minutes ticked away and Logan felt the tension thicken so densely he was sure the air around them became solid.  And then she slowly glanced back at him, tears cascading down her soft cheeks and Logan felt his heart drop.

"What," she murmured.

Logan steadily walked towards her.  "Marry me, Marie.  Marry me and I swear that I'll never leave without you.  I'll even have children with you.  I want to have children with you.  Please.  I know I don't have much too offer except for my heart, but…"

"I'll take it," she whispered.

"You already have it."

Rogue gazed up into his eyes.  "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you."

Logan wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her passionately.

End Chapter Twenty-Four

??????????END STORY??????????

**NOTES**:  I'm sorry if my responses to you are a chapter or two behind.  Yet, I'm posting so quickly that sometimes I don't get reviews until after submission.

**Substan**:  Men have been idiots sense the dawn of time.  What more can we do but try to get them to see it our way?  By the way, congrats on your pregnancy!  And no, there's still more to come.

**Snoob**:  Yeah, I think so, too.

**MademMorte**:  I am so sorry!  Please forgive me!  Lol.  Anyway, sure you can add me.  We can salivate over Hugh Jackman/Logan together.

**Asder**:  Thank you a million times over!  As a matter-of-fact, I have more "plot bunnies" for this story.  Yet, I'm afraid that _Cradle My Heart_ is already getting too long.  Maybe it's time I ended it and started another one.

**JessiO.T.M.**:  Thanks!  I appreciate it.

**RogCher**:  Cross my heart: no more stunts like that.

**BoredReal**:  It is now.  I declare it one!

**Vegeta**:  Addictions can be fatal.  Yet, I'm thrilled you can't get enough.  It means I'm doing something right!

**Bulma Briefs**:  I have AIM, but I'm not on it much.  Yet, if you ever want to check and see if I'm on then go right ahead!

**Loganlover**:  Why thank you very, very much!

**Asterope**:  I'm glad you do.  It takes a lot of time to respond to every individual review.

**Galxychld**:  Yeah, real life sucks, uh?  Lol.

**Starshine**:  I aim to please!  And yeah, I knew that _Her Secret_ wouldn't work out, but I didn't want to delete it.


	25. Telling the Others

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:  At the end of Chapter 24 I had question marks around 'The End' because I wasn't sure if I would add anymore.  Yet, many have asked that I add at least one more chapter, so I did.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Telling the Others

Logan stiffly trekked down the stairs, Rogue's legs straining to keep up with his extreme pace.  She leapt off the steps, landing smoothly at the landing.  "There are benefits to flying," she commented, smiling up at him.  When he reached her side, she slipped her slender hand into his much larger one.  "Now slow down, Logan.  Xavier's office isn't going anywhere."

Logan grunted, but slowed his strides.  He really wasn't looking forward to telling the professor and his fellow X-men, but they had to be informed sometime.  _Damn, I need a cigar._

They hesitated outside Xavier's door and glanced at each other.  It was time.  Logan took the lead, bursting through the door, pulling Rogue in behind him.  Six pairs of eyes flashed their attention to the couple, peering down at Logan and Rogue's still clasped together hands.  Xavier gave a slight nod, understanding immediately.

Cyclops crossed his arms across his chest.  "What's this about," he demanded.  He tried denying to himself what was coming, but he feared the truth he felt crawling around in his gut.

Logan grinned smugly at the leader and brought Rogue closer to him, pressing her against his side.  "Rogue and I aren't here seeking permission – not even a blessing."  He glanced between the faces of Xavier, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, Kurt, and Beast.  "Rogue and I are getting married."

Everything went dead silent.  Rogue bit her lip nervously.  Cyclops and Storm exchanged looks.  

Finally, Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around them.  "I am happy for you."

Tears pricked at Rogue's eyes and she squeezed the blue transporter in return.  "Thank you, Kurt."

Bobby shuffled over.  He smiled at her awkwardly and then embraced her.  "I always knew.  Congrats."  He shook Logan's hand.  "You too, Logan.  I mean it."

Beast came over and beamed.  "You two were meant to be."  He hugged them both.

Cyclops, Storm, and Xavier were all frowning.  Rogue looked at them anxiously.  She had known these three would try to play 'the voices of reason.'  Yet, she knew she wouldn't be dissuaded.  This was the first time in her life when she truly felt confident about her decision.  With this in mind, she approached the three leaders and shrugged.  "I know you guys don't necessarily approve.  And I know what your arguments are.  Yet, I love him and he loves me.  I feel right about this.  It's what I honestly want."

Xavier gently grasped her arm and gave it a soft squeeze.  "I know you do, Rogue."  He sighed and glanced up at the other two.  "I just wish it weren't like this."  He looked at Logan.  "You take care of her, Logan."

"I will, professor."

"Yes," Xavier replied somewhat distantly.  "I know you will."

Scott huffed.  "This is ridiculous.  He's twice your age, Rogue."

"I know.  But what does it really matter?  His real age is impossible to determine anyway."  Rogue smiled at Cyclops reassuringly.  "Don't worry, Scott.  He'll take care of me.  You know he will."

Scott clenched his teeth and looked away.  "I know," he muttered, unhappy with the turn of events.

Storm sighed and wrapped her arms around Rogue.  "I understand, Rogue.  We've had our talks.  I'm not comfortable with it, but I will support you."

"Thank you, Storm."  Rogue stepped back, wiping away loose tears.

Logan made his way over and reached out, taking Rogue's hand.  He looked blankly at Scott.  "I know your worries.  I understand them.  Yet, don't expect me to feel guilty about it.  We're getting married with or without your approval."

Cyclops nodded, knowing Logan was true to his word.  "Just know that if you ever hurt her I will kill you."

Rogue threw her arms around Cyclops' neck.  "I love you, too, Scott.  You're such a big brother."

Scott chuckled and rubbed her back.  He hadn't really thought about it, but over Rogue's time in the mansion he had begun to see her as a little sister.  "What are brothers for if not to look after their younger sisters?"  He drew back and stared her in the eye.  "I'll always be here for you, Rogue."

Logan cleared his throat and Rogue jolted.  "Oh!  We'll be late!  Thank you everyone!  Really.  But we have a meeting with a jeweler."  She snatched Logan's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Logan chuckled, allowing her to lead him away.  "You really want that ring, don't you?"

"Damn straight, mister."

End Chapter Twenty-Five

THE END!!!  YEAH!!!

**MadMorte**:  Well, don't be expecting any more updates.  

**Snoob**:  Thanks for reading!

**RogCher**:  It wasn't a stunt per see.  Lol.  Yeah, I thought the proposal was kind of lacking on romance, too.  Yet, this is Logan we're talking about!

**Substan**:  I understand: it's the holiday seasons!

**JessiO.T.M**.:  Lol.  Thanks for rooting for me!

**BoredReal**:  Haven't I told you to calm down before?  Lol.  BREATHE!  And RELAX!  I'm sorry, buddy, but this is it!

**Vegeta**:  Actually, I have another L/R fic swirling around in my head.  I guess I'll start on it.

**Loganlover**:  Sorry, comrade: no children in this fic.  I'm guessing Erin is your name?

**Bulma Briefs**:  This is seriously it, my friend.

**Jo**:  Thanks for liking the other ending, but I had too many requests to write another.  I hope you liked this end, too.  If not, just pretend there's nothing beyond Chapter 24.

**Galxychld**:  Sorry, no wedding.

**Starshine**:  Thank you very much!


End file.
